wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Świat pani Malinowskiej/4
Rozdział IV Wzgórze opadało łagodną pochyłością ku krętej, płytkiej rzeczce, przeświecającej żółtym dnem. Dalej, aż do białych zabudowań Iwanówki ciągnęły się równe niczym stół łąki. Na prawo i lewo szeroko rozlewały się łany falującego żyta, mieniącego się pod wiatr ametystowo i srebrzyście. Na horyzoncie czarną podkową odcinał się mur lasu – Puszcza Pohorecka. Było południe i do wzgórza, z rzadka porośniętego leszczyną, nie dolatywał żaden głos ludzki, tylko liście szeleściły cicho, a z łąk przez rozgrzane w słońcu powietrze płynął nieustający koncert koników polnych. Profesor Brzostowski oparł się ciężko na kiju i półotwartymi ustami wciągał w płuca pachnące powietrze. – Żyto kwitnie – wyszeptał. Bogna stała za nim i również jak urzeczona wpatrywała się w tę olbrzymią arenę, na której, w olśniewającej jasności, w przeczystej wyrazistości barw i kształtów, w spokoju i pogodzie, wszystko wydawało się zrozumiałe, drogie i piękne. Oto świat roztaczał się przed nią prosty, spokojny, dobry, taki, jakim jest naprawdę, zielony od łąk, lazurowy od nieba, przesycony słońcem, rozszemrany życiem drobnych stworzonek i szelestem leszczyny, pachnący miodnymi ziołami, uśmiechnięty swoim cichym szczęściem. Jakże odległe i niewyraźne w tej pogodzie były wszystkie smutki, obawy, zwątpienia, niepokoje i troski. Cóż znaczą wobec tej ziemi wybujałej zielenią, tętniącej żywymi sokami, ziemi rodnej, bogatej, płodzącej... Jakże bardzo czuła się sobą w tym dojrzewającym dniu, jak bardzo wiedziała, że jest całością i częścią tego życia. Oto i w niej soki żywe wzbierały, i w niej wzbierał pąk nowego życia, i w niej odbywało się to wielkie misterium. Żyzna jest, jak ta ziemia, czekająca owocu, roztapiająca się w pogodzie dojrzewania, zasłuchana w tętno własnej krwi. – Żyto kwitnie – powtórzył profesor Brzostowski. – Kwitnie, ojcze – odpowiedziała jak echo i łzy zakręciły się jej w oczach. Profesor jednak nie zauważył tego. Stał wciąż nieruchomy, chudy, wysoki, z twarzą bladą i przezroczystą, z oczyma utkwionymi przed siebie. Wiatr lekko poruszał rondo jego wielkiej panamy i chybotał luźnym czesuczowym ubraniem. Patrzyła nań i myślała: – Oto życie, które odchodzi, które odpada jak zeschnięty liść, a mnie zostawia i nowe życie we mnie. Czymże jestem?... Jednym ogniwem w nieskończonym łańcuchu... Naczyniem, którego jedyną rolą jest przechowanie tajemniczej iskry życia, przechowanie do czasu, aż dalej będzie przekazana... – Chodźmy już – wyciągnął do niej rękę ojciec. – Zdążymy na obiad. Może tatuś zmęczony? – Nie. Przeciwnie. Czuję się raźniejszy niż zwykle. Wracali z długiej przechadzki. Odkąd Bogna przyjechała do Iwanówki, profesor, który całymi miesiącami nie opuszczał swego pokoju, sam dopominał się codziennie o spacer. Rozruszał się jakoś, a przy tym wiedział, że stan Bogny wymagał uprawiania ruchu. Po swojemu kochał ją bardzo, a odkąd słaby wzrok nie pozwalał mu czytać, nawet bywał w złym humorze, nie mając córki przy sobie. Ucieszył się też bardzo, gdy przyjechała. W Iwanówce, oprócz dwóch starych ciotek Bogny i zapracowanego od świtu do nocy Macieja Brzostowskiego, głównego właściciela folwarku, nie było nikogo, z kim by można zamienić słowo. Zresztą i oni, ludzie dobrzy i prości, zbyt byli zajęci powszednimi sprawami gospodarstwa, by rozmowa z nimi mogła zająć profesora. Poza tym żadnego sąsiedztwa. Naokoło rozciągały się olbrzymie dobra Pohoreckiego, który żył jak odludek. W Iwanówce zjawiał się niezmiernie rzadko i trzeba było aż takiego święta, jak przyjazd Bogny, by od czasu do czasu zajrzał do białego dworku. – Wstydziłbyś się, Walery – żartował profesor – pomyślałby kto, że kochasz się w mojej córce! – Dajże spokój! – irytował się pan Pohorecki. – No bo o moim istnieniu nie raczysz pamiętać. – Bo nudny jesteś. Spierniczałeś do reszty. Bognę bawiły serdecznie te przekomarzania się dwóch rówieśników. Pana Pohoreckiego ceniła i lubiła pomimo jego szorstkości i dziwactw, a może właśnie dlatego, że pod tą chropowatą skorupą wyczuwała ukrywaną boleść, krzywdę czy tragedię, pomimo upływu lat nie zagojoną, niczym głęboką ranę pokrytą brzydkim strupem. Pohorecki znał ją od dziecka i dobrze pamiętała, że już wtedy swoim dziecinnym instynktem małej kobietki odczuwała różnicę, jaką robił między nią a wszystkimi innymi, chociaż nigdy o tym nie mówił. Dla znajomych był cierpki, kobiet nienawidził, oficjaliści drżeli przed jego gniewem i przenikliwością, dla służby był bezwzględny, a dla winowajców nie znał litości. Pół powiatu żyło w strachu przed nim, a nienawidzono go powszechnie. Chłopi białoruscy nie ukrywali, że mają go jeżeli nie za samego Antychrysta, to przynajmniej za człowieka zaprzedanego diabłu. Bo skądby mógł wiedzieć, że tej właśnie nocy wyrąbują mu las na Stepanowej Horce o dobrą milę od Pohorców, a że akurat z drugiej, z Łoszynego jeziora, wyławiają ryby?... Nikt by mu nie doniósł, nikt na świecie, bo każda żywa istota radować się tylko mogła z jego krzywdy. A jednak zjawiał się wszędzie, nocami nie sypiając, po największych roztopach i bezdrożach, konno lub linijką, zawsze sam, zawsze czujny i wszystkowiedzący. Drzewa wycięte zawsze wywęszył i odnalazł, choćby już na najdrobniejsze polana były porąbane, kłusowników po huku strzelb poznawał, a każdego winowajcę po oczach. Nie imały się go kule, choć nieraz najlepsi strzelcy próbowali, ani ogień, bo co który folwark podpalono, zły duch go przyniósł, a pod jego okiem zawsze ugaszono. Za dawnych czasów niemało ludzi przez niego na Sybir i na katorgę poszło, a i teraz za byle co władzom oddawał i do więzienia zamykał. Nie umiał przebaczać. Ponury, nieuczynny, mściwy, siedział w pałacu Pohoreckim jak wilk w jamie, ani pił, ani hulał, ani grosza na swoją przyjemność nie wydał, tylko olbrzymie jego dobra wciąż rosły i rosły. Inni bankrutowali, szli z torbami, ginęli, a on co roku dokupił, a to folwarczek, a to kawał lasu, a to bodaj i kilka dziesięcin chłopskich. Pieniędzy w bankach nie trzymał: wszystko, co przynosiły ogromne dobra zamieniał na złoto i pod swoją sypialnią w niedostępnym skarbcu zamykał. Opowiadano o tym skarbcu najfantastyczniejsze rzeczy, a o jego zawartości również krążyły legendy. W każdym razie jedno było prawdą: kiedy w roku 1920 bolszewicy zajęli Pohorce, musieli dynamitem skarbiec wysadzać i podobno jedenaście worków złota stamtąd zabrali. Sam pan Pohorecki ani słowem o tym nikomu nie wspomniał, wszakże po odpłynięciu wojennej fali zjawili się w Pohorcach jacyś zagraniczni rzemieślnicy i skarbiec odbudowawszy, odjechali. Mówiono też, że podczas bolszewickiego najazdu stary pan nie uciekł, jak reszta ziemiaństwa, lecz gdzieś w lasach się ukrywał, a musiał ukrywać się dobrze, gdyż gdyby wówczas spotkał jakiegokolwiek człowieka, to tak, jakby własną śmierć spotkał. Niewysoki, krępy, w chłopskich butach z cholewami, w siwym samodziałowym ubraniu, a zimą w zwykłym kożuchu, siwy od starości, lecz zdrów i silny, z gniewną, ogorzałą twarzą, zawsze źle ogoloną, wyglądałby na ekonoma czy gajowego, gdyby nie dumne, wysokie czoło, nie rysy patrycjusza rzymskiego i nie wielkie płomienne oczy, aż przerażające swym smutkiem. I właśnie przez te oczy Bogna zaglądała w głąb duszy owego despoty, okrutnika i skąpca. Przez te oczy dojrzała w nim jakiś bezgraniczny ból, jakieś nieludzkie cierpienie. Miała wtedy lat dziesięć czy dwanaście. Podniósł ją pod pachy rozbawioną i uśmiechniętą i zapytał: – Nie boisz się mnie?... Nie nienawidzisz?... – Nie – potrząsnęła głową. – Przecież jestem zły, bardzo zły! – Nie... – zaprzeczyła i nagle spoważniała – pan... pan jest... nieszczęśliwy. Wówczas tak mocno ścisnął jej ramiona, że omal nie krzyknęła z bólu, obejrzał się, postawił ją na ziemi i szybko odszedł. Było to przed gankiem w Iwanówce. Po dłuższej chwili pobiegła za nim i znalazła go w sadzie. Stał oparty o drzewo z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i trząsł się cały: szlochał. Był to widok tak niezwykły, że chciała biec do domu i wołać o ratunek. Zastanowiła się jednak i odeszła cichutko. Nikomu, nawet jemu nie wspomniała nigdy słówkiem o tym zajściu, natomiast stała się dla pana Pohoreckiego jeszcze serdeczniejsza i jeszcze czulsza. Nigdy też nie zapytała go o przyczynę jego smutku, chociaż z biegiem lat przyjaźń ich rosła i utrwalała się. Dziwna to była przyjaźń, gdyż nie widywali się nieraz po roku i dłużej, a nie pisali do siebie wcale. Bogna, jeszcze będąc na pensji, wysłała kilka listów do Pohorców, lecz stary pan pozostawił je bez odpowiedzi. Za to nie ominął żadnego jej pobytu na wsi, by co dwa, trzy dni nie zajrzeć do Iwanówki. Z widoczną niechęcią znosił wówczas towarzystwo reszty osób, gawędził z profesorem, podrwiwując z jego czci dla wiedzy ludzkiej, a przeważnie rozmawiał z Bogną, pytając ją o wszystko, o jej życie i poglądy. Słuchał uważnie, mówił mało i dosadnie. Ale w tym, co mówił, zawsze odnajdywała jakąś myśl głęboką, jakieś nowe, niespodziewane i pozornie paradoksalne ujęcie rzeczywistości. Nie cierpiał jednak dyskusji i nie uznawał potrzeby argumentowania. Ilekroć profesor Brzostowski zaczynał analizować jego – jak mówił – "zbyt pochopne" twierdzenia, pan Pohorecki wzruszał ramionami. – Idźże do diabła ze swymi roztrząsaniami. Każdy musi odrobić to w sobie, a skoro gębę otworzył, to znaczy, że ma zdanie wyrobione. – Może się mylić – pogodnie uśmiechał się profesor. – Więc dobrze. Niech się myli. Nie ma człowieka, który by miał prawo powiedzieć o sobie, że się nie myli. – Owszem. Są sprawdziany: logika i matematyka. – Dajże mi gwarancję, że podstawy naszej logiki są niewzruszalne, że dogmaty matematyczne nie zostały wyssane z palca, a wówczas uderzę przed tobą czołem i padnę na twarz. Nauka, stary pyszałku, nie jest niczym innym, jak wygłaszaniem niepewnych rzeczy z pewną miną. I nie nudź mnie, proszę. Profesor uśmiechał się pobłażliwie, a po odjeździe Pohoreckiego mówił: – Poczciwy Walery. Jeszcze nikt przed nim nie zwalczał apodyktyczności z takim... apodyktyzmem. A jednak było w umysłowości Pohoreckiego coś, co podniecało nawet tak beznamiętnego człowieka, jak stary profesor, coś, co kazało Bognie przymierzać do życia jego poglądy i zamyślać się nad ich sensem. Wiedziała, że pan Walery za młodu namiętnie oddawał się studiom przyrodniczym, że po dziś dzień w pałacu Pohoreckich istnieje olbrzymia biblioteka dzieł naukowych i nie mniejsze laboratorium fizyko–chemiczne, lecz wiedziała również, że od kilkudziesięciu lat, to jest od czasu owego załamania się w życiu starego pana, wszystko to pozostaje zamknięte, a skrzydło pałacu, mieszczące księgozbiór i pracownie, stoi bez użytku z oknami zabitymi deskami. Kiedyś będąc w Pohorcach zapytała go, co się znajduje w tamtym skrzydle. – Śmiecie – odpowiedział krótko. O jednej tylko rzeczy mówił z większym zajęciem i więcej: o ziemi. – Pan dziedzic z Pohorców chciwy jest na ziemię jak diabeł na ludzkie dusze – mówiono w okolicy. I to była prawda. – Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie – żartował Brzostowski – a dożyjesz lat Matuzalema, jestem przekonany, że Pohorce rozrosną się do rozmiarów kuli ziemskiej. Wyobrażam sobie, z jaką melancholią spoglądasz na księżyc!... Przydałby się, co? – A przydałby się – uśmiechał się pan Walery. – Ciekawam – z powagą mówiła Bogna – czy ograniczyłby się pan do naszego układu planetarnego, czy też reszta galaktyki nie dawałaby panu usnąć? – Na razie więcej myślę o Iwanówce – odpowiadał pan Pohorecki. – O nie – potrząsała głową Bogna – Iwanówki panu nie sprzedamy. Przynajmniej ja mojej cząsteczki. Chcę zachować sobie pańską życzliwość i szacunek. Rzeczywiście pan Pohorecki kupował wprawdzie ziemię od kogo się dało, nieraz nawet przepłacał, ale gardził sprzedającym i nienawidził go serdecznie. Jednym z głównych jego dziwactw było bowiem przekonanie, że ziemia nie może być przedmiotem handlu. W handlowaniu ziemią dopatrywał się źródła wszelkich kryzysów, upadku obyczajów, klęsk gospodarczych, politycznych i moralnych. – Handluje się sumieniami, przekonaniami, czcią i godnością, prawem i krwią. Przecie nie ma dziś na świecie rzeczy, których bym kupić nie mógł. Sprzedaje się miłość i duszę, krew do transfuzji i ziemię. Ale wszystko to runie. Przyjdzie czas, że ktoś pierwszy otrzeźwieje, uderzy w stół i krzyknie: dość! – Więc jednak jest pan optymistą – powiedziała Bogna. – Nie – od razu opanował się pan Walery – nie wierzę w to, co mówię. – Hm – niewinnie chrząknął profesor Brzostowski. Pan Pohorecki skrzywił się. – Pia desideria. Zresztą może kiedyś. Nie za mego życia. Urodziłem się o kilkaset lat za późno lub kilkaset za wcześnie. Ludzie ze swymi usposobieniami zostali rozrzuceni po epokach nader przypadkowo. No, do widzenia. Odprowadzisz mnie, mała? Zawsze tak już ją nazywał. Dorosła, wyszła za mąż, owdowiała, oto mijały dwa lata od jej drugiego małżeństwa i spodziewała się dziecka, a stary pan nie zmienił się dla niej. Zawsze traktował ją jak swoją małą przyjaciółkę, noszącą białe sukieneczki do kolan i wielkie kokardy we włosach. A przecież tak wiele zmieniło się w jej życiu, tak wiele zmieniło się w niej samej. Naturę miała odporną. Walczyła o swój świat, o swoją wiarę w jego wartości, o chociażby małe, względne szczęście. Nie kapitulowała, nie poddawała się goryczy, tylko wyrozumiałość jej rozrastała się do tak potwornych rozmiarów, że bała się spojrzeć wstecz, by nie przekonać się, że wyrozumiałość równała się już prawie rezygnacji, ogarniając sobą zło i brzydotę, cierpienie i krzywdy, podłość i brud. Za kilka miesięcy mijała druga rocznica jej ślubu z Ewarystem. Jakże wiele spustoszeń w świecie Bogny sprawiły te dwa lata. Ilekroć wracała ta natrętna myśl, trzeba było bronić się przed nią wszystkimi siłami. Byle nie poddać się, byle nie upaść, byle nie przyznać się przed sobą do klęski. – To jest przecie ludzkie – powtarzała sobie – trzeba umieć przebaczać. I właśnie może dlatego obcowanie ze starym panem Pohoreckim budziło w niej jakieś niewyraźne, nie dające się określić ni ująć w konkretną, świadomą myśl, nasycenie. On nie przebaczał nikomu. Zapatrzona w jego twarde rysy, odczuwała gdzieś w splotach rozedrganych nerwów rozkosz zemsty. Działo się w niej coś dziwnego. Karmiła się tym abstrakcyjnym okrucieństwem, tą siłą niedobrą i zawziętą, a jednocześnie rosła w niej obrona przeciw złu. Po każdej rozmowie z tym człowiekiem czuła się silniejsza, wytrwalsza, zdolniejsza do posuwania się naprzód po swojej ciężkiej drodze. Zresztą odkąd uprzytomniła sobie, że jej stan psychiczny może mieć wpływ na kształtowanie się duszy kiełkującego w niej życia, siły jej zdawało się wzrosły w trójnasób. Posłuszna myśl nie wracała do gorzkich rozpamiętywań, smutek bladł i roztapiał się w słońcu, w zieleni, w ciszy małego dworku, w pogodzie jasnych dni. Z Warszawy wprawdzie częste dochodziły wieści. Pisali znajomi, pisali przyjaciele. Prawie każdy list przynosił coś przykrego. Delikatniejsi ukrywali swoje informacje między wierszami, lecz byli i tacy, co brutalnie pisali prawdę. Wiedziała o niej, wiedziała zbyt dobrze, chociaż dałaby wiele bodaj za możność, za jakiś sposób, by zostawić pole dla wątpliwości. Ewaryst niweczył jednak wszelkie jej wysiłki. O jego stosunku z Przyjemską mówiło całe miasto. Co wieczór bywał prawie ostentacyjnie u niej za kulisami, na premiery posyłał jej kosze kwiatów, afiszował się z nią w restauracjach i kawiarniach! Doszło do tego, że Przyjemska publicznie mówiła, że Ewaryst z nią się żeni. – I co, co ta dziewczyna upatrzyła sobie w Ewaryście? – mówiła Bognie panna Pajęcka – no, bo ty masz na jego punkcie małego bzika, ale tamta?... Jest sławna, ma kolosalne powodzenie, talent pierwszej klasy, ogromne gaże... Doprawdy nie rozumiem. Bogna znała Przyjemską nie tylko ze sceny i nawet lubiła ją. Nie zachwycała się wprawdzie jej oszołomiającymi toaletami, nie podzielała entuzjazmu dla jej wytworności, ale lubiła, oceniała jej talent i wdzięk. Kiedyś stawała nawet w jej obronie, gdy podkpiwano z podobno ograniczonej inteligencji znakomitej aktorki. I teraz nie czuła do niej nienawiści. Byłoby to poniżające, a przy tym nierozsądne. Nierozsądne, gdyż Ewaryst już przed zbliżeniem się z Przyjemską na prawo i lewo uprawiał miłostki. Podczas swego pierwszego po ślubie pobytu w Iwanówce Bogna otrzymała aż pięć anonimów, donoszących jej o stosunku, łączącym jej męża z Lolą Symieniecką. Było to w niespełna pół roku po ślubie. Później usłużni znajomi i różni ukrywający się informatorzy pisali, telefonowali, mówili, donosili bez przerwy. Wymieniano nazwiska różnych pań, fordanserek, baletnic, aktorek, podawano adresy. Nigdy nie poniżyła się do tego, by sprawdzić którąkolwiek z tych brudnych wiadomości, chociaż nie miała ani przez chwilę złudzenia, że są kłamliwe. Zbyt dobrze znała już Ewarysta i umiała nań patrzeć. Z początku postanowiła czekać. – Minie to, musi minąć – przekonywała siebie. W najmniejszym stopniu nie dawała mu odczuć, że domyśla się jego zdrad. Przeciwnie. Ile razy się zdarzyło, że wpadały w jej ręce listy, że wypadła mu z kieszeni fotografia, że telefonowała doń zbyt czule jakaś kobieta, a Ewaryst zniecierpliwiony już chciał się zdemaskować – Bogna starała się zatuszować wszystko. Udawała, że nic nie spostrzegła że podejrzeń nie ma najmniejszych, że jest szczęśliwa, a niewinne flirciki męża uważa za rzecz całkiem naturalną i zwykłą. Jeszcze wtedy wierzyła w jego szlachetność i dobrą wolę. – Wyszumi się i wróci do mnie – myślała – będzie sam żałował krzywdy, jaką mi wyrządził. Obawiała się nawet, że Ewaryst wówczas zechce zadokumentować swą skruchę jakąś spowiedzią, i z góry obmyślała sposoby, jakby tej przykrej dla niego scenie zapobiec. Mijały jednak miesiące, a przewidywania Bogny nie sprawdzały się. Ewaryst stał się w domu prawie gościem. Wieczory zawsze spędzał poza domem za wyjątkiem czwartków, stałego dnia przyjęć. Czwartki te jednak były największą męką Bogny. Przez mieszkanie przechodziło moc ludzi wyławianych przez Ewarysta z jego nowych stosunków. Przy ich wyborze kierował się jedynym kryterium: snobizmem. Wprost stawał na głowie, by ściągnąć do siebie każdego, który czy to z racji nazwiska, majątku czy stanowiska znaczył coś w stolicy. Przyjęcia te kosztowały bardzo drogo, gdyż Ewaryst uważał, że należy się "postawić". Podawało się koktaile, drogie koniaki i kanapki z kawiorem. Grano w brydża (zawsze nowymi kartami) i tańczono. Każde takie najście Hunów kończyło się grubo po północy, gdyż bezceremonialność swoich gości Ewaryst uważał za dyplom dobrego gospodarza dla siebie. Na mieście głośno podkpiwano z tych czwartków: stopniowo usunęli się z nich znajomi Bogny i w ogóle wybredniejsze towarzystwo. Jednak żadne perswazje nie pomagały. Ewaryst stawał się coraz bardziej arbitralny i coraz mniej liczył się z jej zdaniem, a nawet z nią samą. Pozwalał sobie na przykład na takie wybryki, jak sprowadzanie nad ranem pijanych mężczyzn i kobiet "na dokończenie wieczoru". Stawiał wówczas na nogi służbę, kazał podawać przekąski, pozwalał grać na gramofonie i walić pięściami w klawiaturę fortepianu. Mieszkanie napełniało się dzikim hałasem, do pokoju Bogny wpadały kobiety, które zaledwie znała lub których nie znała wcale, a gdy Bogna robiła później w najostrożniejszej formie wyrzuty Ewarystowi, wzruszał ramionami i dziwił się, że takie drobiazgi wyciąga, by uprzykrzyć mu dom do reszty. Na domiar wszystkiego zaczął zapraszać na czwartkowe przyjęcia i te kobiety, z którymi ją zdradzał. To dopełniło miary. Postanowiła rozmówić się z nim otwarcie. Powiedziała wszystko. Starała się być spokojna, starała się trafić mu do przekonania. Spodziewała się brutalnego wybuchu i zrobiła wszystko, by do tego nie doszło. Ewaryst też wysłuchał jej spokojnie, kiwał głową i milczał. Gdy skończyła, wstał i rozłożył ręce. – Ha, cóż, możliwe, że masz rację. Ale ja jestem taki i ani dla twojej, ani dla niczyjej przyjemności się nie zmienię. Masz zatem do wyboru albo przystosować się do trybu życia swego męża, albo... albo... rozwiedźmy się. Powiedział to tak zimno, tak obojętnie, że aż się przeraziła. – Ale ja cię kocham, Ew! – wyszeptała. – No cóż... hm... w takim razie po co cała ta tyrada? – Bo takie życie jest dla mnie torturą! Czyż tego nie widzisz, czy nie odczuwasz, Ew! – Przesada. Człowiek do wszystkiego może się przyzwyczaić, moja droga. Zwłaszcza w imię... tej... miłości. Dla miłości, moja droga, ludzie nie takie rzeczy znoszą. – Ależ, Ew, mnie głównie o ciebie chodzi. Prowadzisz puste, bezmyślne, niegodne ciebie życie. Marnujesz zdrowie, psujesz sobie opinię... – Za przeproszeniem – przerwał – jakie ja życie prowadzę, to moja rzecz. Nie ty będziesz mnie uczyła. Dzięki temu memu bezmyślnemu życiu mam dziś przyjaciół w najlepszych sferach. Mam stosunki, pieniądze. Jestem wielkim panem. Każdy kelner, każdy szofer, każdy bileter w teatrze wie, kto to jest pan Malinowski. Czy to cię tak boli, że twój mąż stał się jedną z najpopularniejszych osobistości w Warszawie?... Że ludzie liczą się ze mną?... Że jestem kimś?... Nie, moja droga. Już nie ty będziesz mnie uczyła rozumu. A co dotyczy plotek, że cię zdradzam, daję ci moje słowo honoru, że to nieprawda. Chcesz, wierz – nie chcesz, nie wierz... Ja cię nie trzymam. Tylko proszę cię o jedno: nie urządzaj mi takich pogadanek, bo mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie i ani czasu, ani ochoty do ich wysłuchiwania: Nic cię nie obchodzą moje nerwy, a mówisz, że mnie kochasz. Mimo woli w oczach Bogny zakręciły się łzy. Wtedy pochylił się nad nią, pogładził po włosach, pocałował w usta i już innym tonem powiedział: – No, nie płacz, kochanie, nie płacz. Nie trzeba z rzeczy błahych robić sobie smutków. No! Uśmiechnij się do mnie. Naprawdę nie jestem taki zły, za jakiego mnie uważasz. I uśmiechała się. Cóż miała robić?!... Uśmiechała się, bo nie tylko kochała go pomimo wszystko, ale wiedziała również, że nie jest on rzeczywiście zły, że ta próżność, powierzchowność, te kłamstwa i wykręty, ta fanfaronada i niewybredność, płytkie zainteresowania i trywialne gusty są przecież nie jego winą, lecz winą warunków, w których się wychował, ciężkich lat młodzieńczych, wielu wyrzeczeń się i nagromadzonych pragnień. Wychodząc zań zapewne nie tak sobie wyobrażała zmiany które w nim zajść musiały. Zapewne nie był to już dziś ów prosty, jasny chłopak z amerykańskiego filmu. A jednak sama myśl wyrzeczenia się Ewarysta wydawała się jej jakimś okrutnym nieprawdopodobieństwem. Wprost nie umiała sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego. Zapłakiwała się nocami, gdy nie wracał, dręczyła się przeczuwaniem jego rozkoszy w ramionach innej kobiety, zdawała sobie sprawę, że trzeba, że powinna, że musi przynajmniej odsunąć się odeń, nie poniżać się do wyczekiwania jego przelotnego kaprysu, lecz wystarczało, by wszedł do sypialni, i wszystkie głosy cierpienia i rozsądku milkły od razu. Jakież to było poniżające, gdy przypominał ją sobie i z oczyma szklistymi od alkoholu, z twarzą bladą i nabrzmiałą, z oddechem przesyconym winem obdarzał ją swymi pieszczotami. A jednak nie umiała wyrzec się ich i płakała z rozkoszy i ze wstydu. I znowu mijały miesiące, nie przynosząc żadnych zmian na lepsze. Mijały na daremnym oczekiwaniu, na upokarzających zaniedbaniach i jeszcze bardziej poniżających przypomnieniach ze strony Ewarysta. Od czasu do czasu przysyłał Bognie kwiaty lub przynosił podarek, najczęściej coś z biżuterii. Usiłowała dopatrzyć się w tym jego przywiązania, przyjaźni, serdeczności, lecz przeczuwała jedynie jego intencję zadośćuczynienia, wynagrodzenia, zapłacenia jej krzywd, o których wiedziała i tych, których się domyślała. W tym czasie Ewaryst został zaproszony do rad nadzorczych kilku wielkich przedsiębiorstw budowlanych. Był bardzo z tego zadowolony i twierdził, że odegra w przemyśle krajowym odpowiednią dla siebie rolę. Bogna rozumiała doskonale, że zaproszenie to wynikało wyłącznie z racji zajmowanego przezeń stanowiska dyrektora Funduszu Budowlanego. Tym niemniej podsycała jego ambicje w tym kierunku. Po pierwsze, członkostwo w radach nadzorczych dawało pewien dochód; a poza tym miała nadzieję, że Ewaryst zająwszy się pilniej poważnymi sprawami, łatwiej da się odciągnąć od swego dotychczasowego trybu życia. I tu jednak czekał ją zawód. W pierwszych dniach przynosił do domu pliki wykazów statystycznych, dzienników ustaw, bilansów i sprawozdań. Zamykał się w gabinecie, wyłączał telefon i wertował. Przyjął nawet na siebie – jak mówił – ciężki obowiązek twórczy opracowania referatu o porozumieniu między kartelem cementowym i syndykatem cegielń, lecz już po tygodniu zupełnie się zniechęcił. – Zmęczony jestem – narzekał. – Chętnie ci pomogę – ofiarowała się, jak zawsze. – Co ty tam w tym rozumiesz – wzruszał ramionami również jak zawsze i jak zawsze oddawał jej całą robotę. W ten sposób przygotowywała dlań wszystkie kwartalne sprawozdania Funduszu, ważniejsze decyzje w sprawach z udzielaniem większych kredytów samorządom, artykuły do pism fachowych, raporty do ministerstwa itp. Robiła to z prawdziwą radością, wiedząc, że przyczynia się tym do ufundamentowania jego kariery. Nie miała też doń żalu za to, że nigdy nie okazał jej wdzięczności za te prace. Przecie wiedziała, jak bardzo cierpi jego ambicja na korzystaniu z jej pomocy. Zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie lepiej będzie, gdy mu zostawi możność samodzielnego załatwiania tych rzeczy, ale po kilku próbach przekonała się, że Ewaryst nie umie sobie dać rady, że jego opracowania mogłyby go tylko narazić na przykrości, jeżeli nie na śmieszność. Tym bardziej starała się pomniejszyć w jego oczach swoje zasługi. Często umyślnie telefonowała w ciągu dnia doń do biura, by dowiedzieć się, czy nie ma jakiejś poważniejszej sprawy. Wyciągała go wówczas na rozmowę i w najdelikatniejszy sposób podsuwała takie rozwiązania, które wydawały się jej słuszne. Referat cementowo–cegielniany wymagał rzeczywiście dużej pracy, lecz opłacił się znakomicie, gdyż na zjeździe wybrano stałą komisję porozumiewawczą, a Ewarysta powołano na jej przewodniczącego z dość wysokimi dietami. Ich dochód wynosił wreszcie około czterech tysięcy miesięcznie, lecz same utrzymanie domu, przyjęcia, krawcy i inni dostawcy zabierali prawie wszystko. Ewaryst wymagał od Bogny stanowczo, by ubierała się elegancko i kosztownie. – Moja żona musi wyglądać na moją żonę – mówił. – Ale skąd my na to weźmiemy! – To moja rzecz – irytował się. Irytował się również, gdy go pytała, czy nie robi długów. Nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć, skąd bierze pieniądze na hulanki, na parodniowe eskapady do Krynicy, na opłacenie członkowskich składek w klubach. – Szczęśliwie gram w karty i na wyścigach – niecierpliwił się. Jednakże nie zawsze grał szczęśliwie. Do uszu Bogny docierały wiadomości, że przegrywał, i to poważniejsze kwoty. Ponieważ jednak o długach nic nie słyszała, przeciwnie, opowiadano jej, że Ewaryst zbyt chętnie innym pożycza, uspokoiła się, a raczej przestała o tym myśleć, gdyż był to okres, gdy zawisło nad nią nowe nieszczęście. Ewaryst zajął się Aliną Przyjemską i zajął się poważniej niż innymi. Doszło do tego, że zamieszkał w jej willi w Konstancinie i tygodniami nie zaglądał do domu, tłumacząc się od niechcenia tym, że lekarz zalecił mu przeniesienie się na wieś. Bogna zmizerniała, a jej stan nerwowy graniczył już z psychozą. Chodziła całymi godzinami po swoim wielkim, znienawidzonym mieszkaniu i coraz częściej płakała. Przestała odwiedzać rodzinę i znajomych. Nie mogła znieść współczujących spojrzeń i pytań, i pocieszania. Wstydziła się nawet pokazać na ulicy. Zdawało się jej, że wszyscy widzą jej nieszczęście. Bała się zarówno drwin jak i litości, a pokazywanie ludziom pogodnej twarzy nie przydałoby się przecie na nic: wszyscy wiedzieli. Samotność jednak nie dała się utrzymać choćby dlatego, że służba patrzyła z bliska na jej rozpacz. W kuchni odbywały się całe sejmy. Pokojówka chodziła z zapuchniętymi oczami, stara Jędrusiowa bezradnie dreptała za Bogną, a lokaj Wincenty klął, i wyrażając tym swoją niechęć do Ewarysta, po macoszemu obchodził się z jego rzeczami. Nie przyjmowała nikogo, oprócz Borowicza i Miszutki Urusowa. Lecz i oni odwiedzali ją rzadko. Nie podobna było znieść tej atmosfery, mówiąc o rzeczach obojętnych. Wreszcie stało się to, czego obawiała się najbardziej. Któregoś dnia zjawiły się panie Symieniecka i Pajęcka. Tak stanowczo żądały widzenia się z Bogną, że musiała wyjść do nich. Nie omyliła się: ciotki zostały wydelegowane do niej przez rodzaj rady familijnej, którą odbyto za jej plecami. Uradzono, że "tak dalej być nie może". – Dziecko moje biedne – mówiła ciotka Pajęcka – popełniłaś błąd czy lekkomyślność, wychodząc za tego człowieka, nie o to chodzi. Stało się. Ale są granice przyzwoitości. Wiesz sama, jaką jestem przeciwniczką rozwodów, tu jednak innego wyjścia nie widzę. Ten człowiek nigdy nie cieszył się moją sympatią. Tolerowałam go przez wzgląd na ciebie. Dziś uważam go za zwykłego, daruj, szubrawca. Musisz z nim się rozmówić. – Ależ ciociu – drżała ze wzruszenia Bogna – ja go lepiej znam niż inni. Jeżeli kogo skrzywdził, to właśnie mnie, więc ja mogłabym najsurowszy sąd o nim wydać, ale zapewniam ciocię, że to jest w gruncie dobry chłopiec. Zawróciła mu trochę w głowie nagła zmiana warunków materialnych... Musi się wyszumieć... Naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem. W tym jego trybie życia tkwi raczej pewna, czy ja wiem, dziecinność... – Dosyć, kochanie – przerwała pani Symieniecka – sama chyba nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. – Wierzę, ciociu. – Zatem, wybacz, jesteś wprost ślepa i głucha. Przecie to okropny typ! Jaki poziom! I co za maniery! Już abstrahując od jego skandalicznego sposobu postępowania z tobą, abstrahując od tych pijatyk i afiszowania się z kobietami wątpliwych obyczajów, jak mogłaś znosić przy sobie podobnie trywialną figurę. Pojąć nie umiem. Jakże im mogła wytłumaczyć?... Kochała go, kochała go zawsze, a i teraz silniej niż wtedy, gdy wychodziła zań za mąż. Była tak podniecona, że z trudem hamowała się, by nie odpowiedzieć w sposób niegrzeczny na tę nieproszoną interwencję, na to bezprawne wtrącanie się w jej najbardziej osobiste sprawy. – Nie mogę przyjąć do wiadomości – mówiła – żadnych dekretów rady familijnej, o które nie prosiłam. Wiem, że chcecie dla mnie jak najlepiej, ale pozwólcie, że sama będę decydowała o moim życiu. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. – Jesteś gorzej niż dzieckiem – surowo upierała się pani Pajęcka – straciłaś zdolność rozumienia własnej sytuacji. Niewiele brakuje, a będziesz przekonana, że to my chcemy cię unieszczęśliwić, a ten osobnik uwielbia cię i szanuje. – Nie, ciociu, ale ja go kocham. Kocham i wcale nie żałuję, że zostałam jego żoną. I zostanę przy nim, cokolwiek by się stało. Pani Symieniecka zaśmiała się ironicznie. – No, niezupełnie "przy nim". Bogna rozpłakała się. – Nie dręczcie mnie, zostawcie mnie w spokoju, ja już doprawdy sił nie mam. Obie ciotki zaczęły ją całować i pocieszać, lecz nie ustąpiły, póki nie uzyskały jej zgody na rozmówienie się z "tym osobnikiem". Do rozmówienia się miał być delegowany Staszek Karaś, a ciotki przyrzekły, że nie wystąpi on w charakterze upoważnionego przez Bognę, lecz wyłącznie w imieniu rodziny. Niepokoiła się później przez trzy dni, wyrzucając sobie, że postąpiła źle, zgadzając się na demarche Staszka. Uległa niepotrzebnie i darować sobie tego nie mogła. Obawiała się, że rozmowa przybierze zbyt ultymatywny ton. Ewaryst zareaguje na to zerwaniem. Na szczęście wszystko przeszło dobrze. Czwartego dnia Ewaryst zatelefonował z biura, by wysłała Wincentego po walizki do Konstancina, a o czwartej przyszedł na obiad i przywitał się z Bogną nawet dość serdecznie. Po obiedzie, gdy zostali sami, powiedział: – Był u mnie wczoraj redaktor Karaś. W delegacji, w imieniu naszej rodziny. Bogna zaczerwieniła się i spuściła oczy, lecz Ewaryst tego nie zauważył. – Kochana rodzinka – mówił – wsadza nos w nasze pożycie. Twierdzą, że cię zaniedbuję. Powiedziałbym ja temu Karasiowi, co o nim myślę, gdyby nie to, że on bardzo może szkodzić. Gotowi mnie obszczekać i zepsuć mi markę. Że to ludzie nie mają dość własnych spraw. No, chodźże tu, moja mała. Jakoś blado wyglądasz... Posadził ją sobie na kolanach i przytulił. – A ty nie uważasz mnie za potwora, co? – zapytał. – Nie, Ew, nie – objęła go za szyję. I zdawało się jej, że oto wszystko wraca, że złe minęło że wystarczyło kilka rozsądnych słów i powrócił do niej. Ale wieczorem tegoż dnia przeczytała w dziennikach wiadomość, że Alina Przyjemska wyjechała na gościnne występy do Lwowa. Pomimo to nie dała się opanować przygnębieniu. Postanowiła wyzyskać powrót męża, by go tym mocniej przywiązać do siebie, by zająć go, zainteresować. Wbrew upodobaniom zaczęła chodzić z nim do restauracji i dancingów. Starała się przy tym podobać się innym mężczyznom, gdyż wiedziała, że Ewarystowi pochlebia jej powodzenie. – Widziałaś – mówił jej po powrocie do domu – jak ten pułkownik wywracał do ciebie oczy? – Wcale ładne oczy – śmiała się. – No, no! Aby nie za bardzo! – Jesteś zazdrosny? – pytała, udając obojętność. Wzruszał ramionami. – Nie. Ty mnie nie zdradzisz. – Jesteś zanadto pewny siebie. Strzeż się! – żartowała. Wszystko zaczęło się jakoś układać. Wprawdzie nie tak, jakby tego pragnęła, wprawdzie kosztem jakże wielu ustępstw i naginań się, lecz przecież w sposób, który umożliwiał żywienie nadziei na dalszą poprawę. Minęły dwa tygodnie w nastroju niepewności i właśnie w dniu kiedy zdawało się Bognie, że zdołała odzyskać Ewarysta – nadeszła depesza ze Lwowa. Przyniósł ją woźny z biura. Ewarysta nie było w domu i Bogna musiała stoczyć zawziętą walkę z pokusą zniszczenia tego skrawka papieru, w którym przeczuwała początek nieszczęścia. Nie omyliła się. Nazajutrz Ewaryst oświadczył, że w sprawach służbowych musi wyjechać do Lwowa. Powiedział to przez telefon i nawet nie przyszedł pożegnać się. Walizkę kazał odesłać wprost na dworzec. Bognę ogarnęła rozpacz. W pierwszej chwili chciała biec na dworzec i błagać, by został, jechać za nim, nie wiadomo po co, wezwać czyjejś pomocy, Borowicza, Urusowa, Karasia, czyjejkolwiek... Wieczorem dostała silnej gorączki i kilka dni przeleżała w łóżku nieprzytomna. Nie pozwolono jej zaraz wstać. Czuła się ogromnie osłabiona. Krewni, którzy ją odwiedzali, znowu rozpoczęli swoje namowy, by rozwiodła się z Ewarystem. I ona już innego wyjścia nie widziała. Nie miała już sił walczyć, nie miała nadziei. Pomału zaczęła ją ogarniać apatia. Pomimo nalegań lekarza, by wychodziła na spacer, nie opuszczała wcale domu. Chudła przy tym i mizerniała coraz bardziej. O Ewaryście wiedziała, że wrócił razem z Przyjemską i zamieszkał znowu w Konstancinie. Do domu nie zajrzał wcale. Wreszcie uległa naleganiom rodziny. Pewnego popołudnia usiadła przy biurku, by napisać list do męża. I właśnie podczas pisania znowu dostała silnego zawrotu głowy. Obecna przy tym pani Pajęcka przestraszona wezwała lekarza, a od niego dowiedziała się Bogna, że ma zostać matką. I nagle zmieniło się w niej wszystko. Opanowała ją jakaś nieludzka radość. Już nie myślała o rozwodzie. W jej życiu powstała rzecz większa, cel przesłaniający sobą całą resztę. Jakaż była teraz spokojna i szczęśliwa. – O krok, o jeden krok – myślała – byłam od popełnienia fatalnego błędu. Od zbrodni! Bo pozbawienie dziecka rodzinnego domu, pozbawienie ojca to zbrodnia. Cóż znaczy ta przelotna miłostka Ewa?... Nic. Trochę moich łez. A dziecku nasze rozejście się sprawiłoby niepowetowaną krzywdę. Zresztą po cichu żywiła nadzieję, że wiadomość ta poruszy również Ewarysta. I nie zawiodła się. Nie zdążyła mu wszystkiego powiedzieć do końca, gdy krzyknął: – Co ty mówisz! Zaraz przyjdę – odłożył słuchawkę i rzeczywiście w pięć minut był w domu. Podniecony i rozczulony wyściskał Bognę. Nawet zaczął coś przebąkiwać, że nie zawsze był dobrym mężem, że ma już taką złą naturę, że trzeba mu wybaczyć miękkość charakteru, że sam Bóg go upomina, że wreszcie taką okazję należy oblać. Przez kilka dni wracał do domu, sprowadził masę broszur o ciąży, karmieniu, o wychowywaniu niemowląt, wezwał dwóch najznakomitszych ginekologów, którzy orzekli, że ciąża rozwija się normalnie i zalecili Bognie wyjazd na kilka miesięcy na wieś. – Oto mądra myśl – ucieszył się Ewaryst – pojadę z tobą. – Ależ twoje obowiązki! Zresztą, ja mogę zostać w Warszawie – perswadowała. – Obowiązki to głupstwo. A grunt żebyś była zdrowa, żebyś szczęśliwie urodziła. Za tydzień wyjeżdżamy. Gdy jednak upłynął tydzień, okazało się, że Ewaryst nie może wyjechać. – Jedź ty sama, a ja, gdy się tylko z tym i owym ułatwię, zaraz przyjadę. Nie wierzyła mu, lecz tak nalegał, że wreszcie wyjechała sama. I oto siedziała już w Iwanówce prawie trzy miesiące. Oczywiście nie przyjechał. Z początku przysłał kilka kartek z pozdrowieniami, później w ogóle zamilkł. Pomimo to nie myślała o powrocie. Z listów, jakie nadchodziły z Warszawy, dowiadywała się, że hula, że nawet w ich domu urządza pijatyki, że bywa na nich Przyjemska. Bolało ją to, lecz nabrała jakiejś dziwnej, pogodnej rezygnacji. I zazdrość nie piekła jej tak jak dawniej. Całymi dniami czytywała ojcu, chodziła z nimi na dalekie przechadzki, a obcowanie z tym rozumnym starym człowiekiem, patrzącym na wszystko pod kątem wieczności ze spokojem beznamiętnego badacza, napełniało i jej usposobienie harmonijną ciszą. Również i rozmowy z panem Pohoreckim nie mąciły tego nastroju. Stary pan przypomniał Bognie jakąś stalową, potężną machinę, w której popsuło się coś kiedyś, w której zdruzgotaną część zastąpiono nową, niezbyt dobraną i wywołującą nieustanny zgrzyt, lecz właśnie dlatego, że zgrzyt ten był tak jednostajny, łatwo było przyzwyczaić się doń i nie pamiętać o nim. Najczęściej, wracając z przechadzki, już z daleka widzieli pod wielkim kasztanem nakryty do obiadu stół, lato bowiem tego roku było wyjątkowo pogodne, przy krytym gontą dworku za dnia robiło się duszno. Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca, przy płocie oddzielającym zabudowania folwarczne, zazwyczaj stał, a raczej tańczył w miejscu, opędzając się ślepniom i bąkom, wierzchowiec pana Pohoreckiego, najczęściej bowiem przyjeżdżał konno, utrzymując, że nic tak nie konserwuje zdrowia jak dobry kłus. Tym jednak razem pod parkanem stała obdrapana bryczuszka, zaprzężona w niezbyt dobraną parę: wysokiego jasnokościstego bułanka i w małego gniadosza. Bogna zwróciła uwagę ojca na ten niezwykły zaprzęg, a profesor powiedział: – Musiało się coś stać w Pohorcach. Albo Walery jedzie na kolej, albo przywiózł kogoś. I rzeczywiście przywiózł. Pod kasztanem obie ciotki uwijały się koło jakiegoś pana w jasnym sportowym ubraniu. Bogna ze zdumieniem poznała Borowicza. – Hop! Hop! Panie Stefanie! – zawołała. Zerwał się z miejsca i z serwetką w ręku szedł ku nim. Bognę ogarnęło rozrzewnienie: jak za dawnych, jakże dawnych lat, w tej samej Iwanówce są znowu razem, tylko on już ma siwiejące włosy na skroniach, a ona... – Stefek! – ucieszył się profesor – jakiż dobry duch cię natchnął, żeś przyjechał do nas na wieś! Witajże, drogi chłopcze. – Dzień dobry, panie profesorze, dzień dobry pani – witał się, lecz pod jego uśmiechem dostrzegła jakiś niepokój. – A to nie mogłeś nas uprzedzić? – strofował profesor Brzostowski. – Przyjechałem do Pohorców dość niespodziewanie – wyjaśniał Borowicz – wuj Walery miał różne sprawy... Melioracyjne... i właśnie załatwiałem to w Ministerstwie Rolnictwa... więc... teraz... skorzystałem ze sposobności... I wuj mnie zabrał do państwa. – Blado pan wygląda – zauważyła Bogna. – Ja?... Ależ nie – zaprotestował – czuję się znakomicie. – Wypoczniesz i wydobrzejesz tutaj – orzekł profesor – mamy cudne lato. Na długo przyjechałeś? – Niestety tylko na jeden dzień. Nadszedł i pan Walery. Bogna uważnie wpatrywała się w jego surową twarz w nadziei znalezienia w jej wyrazie objaśnienia do dziwnego zachowania się Borowicza. Przeczuwała, nie, wiedziała z całą pewnością, że ten przyjazd, to zdenerwowanie Stefana, te jego komentarze o melioracji, ukrywają coś ważnego, coś bardzo ważnego. Lecz rysy pana Pohoreckiego nie powiedziały jej nic, a w jego oczach dostrzegła tylko te same pobłyski smutku i cierpienia. – Czyżby pan Walery – myślała – zdecydował się powierzyć Stefanowi zarząd Pohorców? Lecz zaraz odrzuciła ten domysł: po pierwsze, znała zbyt dobrze krytyczną opinię Pohoreckiego o siostrzeńcu, a po wtóre; wprost przez skórę czuła, iż ona musi tu wchodzić w grę, ona osobiście. Tymczasem zasiedli do obiadu. Pan Walery, który z zasady jadał tylko u siebie, w milczeniu spoglądał w stronę ogrodów, gdzie pielono grzędy, kuzyn Brzostowski i ciotki zasypywali Borowicza pytaniami, profesor jadł zamyślony. – Kiedyż pan nareszcie – zapytała Stefana ciotka Teresa – rzuci to obrzydliwe miasto i przyjedzie tu na stałe. Panu Waleremu przydałaby się pańska pomoc. – Wuj jej nie potrzebuje, proszę pani – spokojnie odpowiedział Borowicz. Pan Pohorecki ocknął się. – Mylisz się. Potrzebuję. Bardzo potrzebuję pomocy. Ale nie ty możesz mi jej udzielić. Nie potrafisz. Młody Brzostowski zaśmiał się. – No, to już chyba pan żartuje. Przecie Stefan z ziemi wyrósł, a poza tym zdobył duże wykształcenie, wiedzę... – Głupstwa gada pan – uciął Pohorecki – Stefan wyrósł z ziemi, ale śmierdziała mu i przeflancował się na inny grunt. – Nie miał jej – oponował Brzostowski – gdyby nie została po tamtej stronie... – To też by nie gospodarował. Ziemia mu śmierdzi, a śmierdzi właśnie z tej racji, że posiadł wiedzę, że wykształcił się. Nazywają to wiedzą i wykształceniem, ale czy nie jest czasem odwrotnie? Cóż on wie i czego się nauczył? Czy rozumie życie? Czy rozumie świat? Czy rozumie siebie?... Nie. Pan więcej o tym wie i więcej rozumie. Pan i ja. Wiemy, że słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, że deszcz pada i rosa, że żyjemy po to, by orać, by siać, by plony zbierać i znowu siać. A gdy jest urodzaj, wiemy, że Bóg dał, gdy nieurodzaj, że Bóg zabrał. Wiemy, po co żyjemy, wiemy, dlaczego pomrzemy. My wszystko wiemy, bo oczy mamy otwarte, bo ziemia nas uczy. Kształci nas na swoich pewnikach, niezachwianych, trwałych, wiecznych. Nie mamy potrzeby, nie mamy woli grzebania się w naszych prawdach. Stoją nad nami jak las, a my wśród nich żyjemy bezpieczni o swoją równowagę, w której znajdujemy siłę, nie siłę pędu, lecz trwania. A owe wiedza i wykształcenie karczują ci wszystkie prawdy, podważają pewniki, burzą harmonię świata, napełniają umysł chaosem wątpliwości. I w końcu robią z człowieka to, że swoją niepotrzebnością sam się zatruje. Bogna przypomniała sobie, co kiedyś mówił Borowicz: "Kto wie, czy szczytem człowieczeństwa nie jest absolutna nieużyteczność jednostki, jej zbędność w społeczeństwie". – Zdradźże mi tajemnicę, mój drogi Walery – odezwał się profesor: – czym się wyraża twoja użyteczność? Tak na przykład twoja?. – Nigdy nie podawałem się za ucieleśnienie moich poglądów. Jeżeli jednak zależy ci na tym, służę. – Będę ci wdzięczny. – Otóż – zmarszczył brwi pan Pohorecki – znasz użyteczność, powiedzmy, gnoju... Moja jest podobna. Na mnie, na moich zasadach, lub (jeżeli chcesz poezji) na moim grobie, wyrośnie to, co pozwoli osądzić wartość takiego jednego życia. Bądź łaskaw przeżyć mnie o kilka lat, a zobaczysz. Mówił bardzo poważnie, więc nikt nie zaśmiał się z dowcipu: Po chwili dodał: – Właśnie Stefan zebrał dla mnie potrzebne informacje i przywiózł mi pewność, że nawet w naszym szablonowym ustroju prawnym będę mógł swoje plany urzeczywistnić. – Więc pan dlatego przyjechał?... – wyrwało się Bognie. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Naturalnie miała niemądre przywidzenia. To ten kobiecy egotyzm: zawsze wszystkie rzeczy łączyć z własną osobą. Na szczęście jej okrzyk nie został spostrzeżony, gdyż profesor zaczął mówić: – Mylisz się, Walery. Zapominasz o jednej rzeczy, że człowiek nie jest ilościową cząstką ludzkości, że społeczeństwo to nie suma jednakowych wartości. Jest przede wszystkim sobą, indywidualnością. Posiada do dyspozycji mózg, czy też ulega swemu umysłowi, temu fenomenowi przyrody, będącemu jednocześnie podmiotem i przedmiotem, nierozdzielnie wiążącemu te dwa elementy na pozór nie dające się utożsamić. Jeżeli chcesz w istocie ludzkiej szukać pierwiastka nadprzyrodzonego, to właśnie w tym nielogicznym węźle, w tym, iż ten węzeł musi stać w sprzeczności z logiką, znajdziesz punkt wyjścia. – Jakiż stąd wniosek? – Prosty. Pokarmem umysłu jest poznawanie. Żądza nie trwania czy przetrwania, jak mówisz, lecz pędu; postępu, odkrywania nowych prawd, wydobywanie ich z głębin ziemi, z tkanki roślin, z atomów i z bezmiarów gwiazd, z własnych myśli wreszcie. Poznawanie wszechświata poznawanie siebie i poznawanie swojej roli we wszechświecie. Tu jest źródło wszelkiej wiedzy, tu kryje się motor nauki. I jakże możesz zmusić swój umysł, by wyrzekł się tego, co jest, co musi być racją jego istnienia? Powiadasz "żyjemy bezpieczni w naszych prawdach". Ależ gdy pewnego dnia bodaj przypadkiem przyjrzysz się im bliżej, spostrzeżesz fikcyjność wielu z nich. – Zapewne, ale przeceniając zdolność umysłu i powierzając mu rolę taksatora prawd, z góry skazuję się na wariacką karuzelę, na jakiś kadryl prawd zmieniających się z zawrotną szybkością. Mój kochany, weź to w perspektywie historii. Iluż to było objawicieli wszelkiej mądrości, a co zostało z nich dzisiaj? – Jednak żyli równie bezpiecznie w cieniu swoich prawd, do których doszli. – Otóż to – uderzył się po kolanie pan Walery – o to mi chodziło. Nie jest ważne, co stanowi prawdę, lecz co uważamy za prawdę. Nie posuniesz swojej zarozumiałości aż do twierdzenia, że nauka da nam poznanie roli człowieka we wszechświecie. – Daje nam drogę... – Którą się nigdzie nie dojedzie. Bo jechać po to tysiące mil przez tysiące lat, by nie ruszyć się z miejsca i być tak dalekim od prawdy jak ten, kto przyjął i uznał najbliższą... Do Bogny pochylił się Stefan. – Tak dawno – szepnął – nie byłem w Iwanówce. Czy wszystko tu po staremu? Widziałem, że obora teraz jest murowana. – Chciałby pan przejść się? – Z przyjemnością. Wstali cicho i ruszyli w stronę folwarku. Upał jeszcze się wzmógł, ale od lasu ciągnął chłodniejszy powiew. – Szkoda, że pan Pohorecki nie zatrzyma pana dłużej, drogi panie Stefanie – zaczęła. – Czy musi pan jechać? – Muszę. Przywiozłem wujowi materiały do jego projektów. – Czy to tajemnica? – Nie. Wuj zamierza zrobić ze swoich dóbr rodzaj fundacji, chce podzielić wszystko na działki dwudziestohektarowe i osadzić na nich chłopów. Ma to być multum ordynacji. Ziemi nie wolno sprzedać ani wydzierżawić, ani zastawić. – Ach więc tak?! – zdziwiła się Bogna – a pan? – Co ja? – Przecie pan jest najbliższym spadkobiercą swego wuja. Borowicz wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam na to wpływu. – Ale pan nawet pomaga zrealizować ten plan, pozbawiający pana majątku, olbrzymiego majątku! – Nie pomagam. – Jednak umyślnie po to pan przyjechał. Borowicz spojrzał na nią. – Miałem i... inne powody. Więc nie omyliła się. Pierwsze wrażenie nie zawiodło. Chodziło tu o nią. I znowu czuła wzrastający niepokój. – Miałem i inne powody – powtórzył niepewnym głosem Borowicz. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Słucham, niechże pan mówi! – Ach – zaśmiał się; a raczej udał, że się śmieje – nic znowu tak ważnego, to jest... nic poważnego... Nie należy przesadzać... Unikał jej wzroku, a Bognę opadły najgorsze przeczucia. Zbladła i chwyciła go za rękę. – Panie Stefanie! Co się stało? – Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział trochę poirytowanym głosem – jeszcze nic się nie stało i błagam panią, niech pani się uspokoi. – Ewaryst... Pan ma od niego... dla mnie... – Nic zupełnie. O Boże! Pani Bogno, niechże się pani nie denerwuje. Zdało się jej, że już wie wszystko: on tu przysłał Stefana z zawiadomieniem, że wniósł o rozwód, że żeni się z Przyjemską. Uczuła dojmujący ból w piersiach i nieznośną suchość w gardle. Więc wszystko przepadło... Wszystko, na czym zbudowała swoje życie, rozchwiało się... Runęło... I ta kobieta, ta zła kobieta, która zabrała jej chłopca z bajki, niemądrego, naiwnego chłopca... Oplątała go... Stali przy spichrzu, z którego otwartych drzwi szedł wilgotnawy zapach zboża. Tuż, bujnie obrośnięty perzem i końskim szczawiem, leżał pęknięty kamień młyński. Bogna usiadła na nim i patrzyła nieruchomymi źrenicami w ciemną czeluść spichrza. – Niech pan mówi – odezwała się drewnianym głosem. – Właściwie to nic pewnego – zaczął – i bardzo proszę, by pani nie przyjęła tego zbyt tragicznie. Powtarzam, że może to być nieporozumienie. Pan prezes Jaskólski... obawia się... ale sam muszę przyznać – Ewaryst kategorycznie nie zaprzecza... Na razie ustalono brak około czterdziestu tysięcy... Bogna w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała. Myślami była tak daleko. Dopiero gdy spojrzała w oczy Borowicza, zorientowała się od razu. – Boże! – krzyknęła. – Ależ jeszcze nic nie wiadomo – zawołał. – To niemożliwe! To niemożliwe! Nie wierzę – zakryła twarz ręką – Ewaryst nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Borowicz rozłożył ręce. – Jednakże on nie zaprzecza. Prezes zrobił wszystko, co od niego zależało, by nie nadawać sprawie rozgłosu. Szczegółów i ja nie znam. Wskutek jakiegoś zażalenia czy denuncjacji wyznaczono komisję i podobno stwierdzono, że niektórzy petenci nie otrzymali przyznanych pożyczek, a podjął je z kasy Ewaryst. Poza tym kazał kasjerowi wypłacić sobie zaliczki na pobory, bardzo duże kwoty. I wszystkie te... nieformalności na razie wynoszą prawie czterdzieści tysięcy złotych. Jednak nie jest wykluczone, że okaże się tego więcej. Okropnie przykra sprawa. Wszczęto śledztwo... – Czy... czy on jest... aresztowany?... – Nie. Jaskólski zrobi wszystko, by do tego nie doszło. – Boże, Boże... Ale panie Stefanie, przecie mówi pan, że może to być jakieś nieporozumienie?! Borowicz milczał. – Widział pan Ewarysta? – Tak. Właściwie to on mnie prosił, by zawiadomić panią. Sytuacja jest o tyle do uratowania, że prezes trzyma wszystko w ręku. Prezes oświadczył Ewarystowi, że jeżeli w krótkim czasie wpłaci całość sprzeniewierzonej kwoty... rzecz da się zatuszować. – Czterdzieści tysięcy! Skąd ja wezmę tyle pieniędzy! Boże drogi! Nie mogę myśli zebrać. Ale nie ma czasu do stracenia – zerwała się – która to?... – Kwadrans po piątej – spojrzał na zegarek Borowicz. – Najbliższy pociąg odchodzi o dziewiątej. Jeszcze mogę zdążyć, muszę zdążyć. – Więc chce pani jechać? – Oczywiście. Powzięte konkretne postanowienie otrzeźwiło ją od razu. Wyciągnęła obie ręce do Borowicza. – Kochany panie Stefanie, bardzo panu dziękuję. Nigdy panu nie zapomnę tej dobroci. – Niech pani o tym nie mówi – zmarszczył brwi. – Czy i pan pojedzie? – Ma się rozumieć. Nie na wiele się pani przydam w drodze, ale... Nie dokończył i odwrócił się. Bogna poszła do domu. Wywołała kuzyna i oświadczyła, że zaraz wyjeżdża. – Powiedz, że mój mąż zachorował. I proszę cię, każ zaprzęgać konie jak najprędzej. Chciałabym koniecznie zdążyć na wieczorny pociąg. – Czy coś niebezpiecznego? – zaniepokoił się. – Och, mój drogi, nie wiem, nic nie wiem i przebacz, że cię popędzam, ale nie mam chwili do stracenia. W szalonym pośpiechu spakowała nieduży neseser, przebrała się i właśnie nakładała kapelusz, gdy przed ganek zajechały konie. Jednocześnie zapukano do drzwi. Był to pan Pohorecki. W pierwszej chwili chciał ją zapytać o powód wyjazdu, lecz widocznie dostrzegłszy, że jest zapłakana, powiedział: – Szkoda, że wyjeżdżasz, moja mała przyjaciółko. Znowu zostawiasz mnie samego. Nagle Bognę olśniła myśl: – Panie Walery... czy... kupiłby pan moją część Iwanówki?... Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał jej w oczy... – Będzie tego... nie wiem dokładnie, ale coś około stu hektarów – dodała z pośpiechem – kuzyn to obliczy. Później można wydzielić. – Spotkało cię coś złego?... – Tak – odpowiedziała krótko. – Ile ci potrzeba? – Dużo... Czterdzieści tysięcy – zatrzymała oddech w piersi. – Zastanowię się – odezwał się po krótkiej pauzie – w ciągu dwóch dni przyślę ci odpowiedź. Zależy ci na czasie? – Bardzo! – ścisnęła jego rękę. Nadszedł ojciec i ciotki. Żegnała się prędko. Nikomu nie powiedziała oczywiście, dlaczego tak nagle wyjeżdża, nikt zresztą nie pytał. Domyślali się, że musiało zajść coś przykrego i niespodziewanego. – Kiedy wrócisz? – zawołał profesor, gdy już siedziała w powozie obok Borowicza. – Nie wiem, ojcze. Nic nie wiem. Bądźcie zdrowi. – Szczęśliwej drogi. Konie z miejsca ruszyły kłusem. Zatoczyli duże półkole przy parkanie sadu, okute żelazem koła zagruchotały na brukowanym dojeździe, zadudniły na małym mostku, a za mostkiem droga wpadała między wysokie łany pszenicy, zwijała się kręto, a dalej zanurzała się w Pohoreckich lasach. Do stacji jechało się puszczą dobre pięć kilometrów, później zaś pokaźny szmat drogi szerokim traktem, wysadzonym po obu stronach starymi brzozami. Ponieważ deszczu nie było od dawna, kurz wkrótce pokrył szarą warstwą skóry powozu i białe kitle Borowicza i Bogny. Milczeli przez całą drogę. Bogna, pochłonięta myślami o straszliwej sytuacji, jaką zastanie w Warszawie, usiłowała przygotować jakiś plan działania. Ma się rozumieć, zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że w każdym razie Ewaryst utraci swoje stanowisko, że, słowem, straci wszelkie dochody. Ale to najmniej ją martwiło. Z głodu nie umrą. Jakaś posada zawsze się znajdzie. Byle tylko zwrócić czym prędzej, spod ziemi wydobyć, a zwrócić te nieszczęsne pieniądze i byle nie rozeszło się to po mieście. Jeżeli jednak pan Jaskólski obiecał zachować tajemnicę, wszystkiemu da się jeszcze zapobiec. Najgorsze było to, że okropne te przejścia mogą wprost przygnieść Ewarysta. Czyż ten dzieciak znajdzie w sobie dość sił dość odporności, by nie ugiąć się, nie załamać pod takim ciosem?... – Żeby tylko największego głupstwa nie popełnił, Boże, żeby nie popełnił – powtarzała w myśli, starając się nie dopuścić do swej świadomości obawy, że Ewaryst targnie się na własne życie. On, dla którego godność i honor, i szacunek ludzki, i ta ohydna opinia publiczna tyle znaczą!... Jakich należy użyć argumentów, by go uspokoić, napełnić otuchą, udowodnić, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone?... Jego religijność może tu być poważnym atutem, a poza tym jest przecie młody, ma zostać ojcem, ma obowiązki... Trzeba to podkreślić. I jeszcze powtórzyć, co mówił profesor Brzostowski o samobójcach: – Gardzę człowiekiem, który dobrowolnie wyrzeka się życia. Dowiódł tym bowiem, że jest tępy i ograniczony. Wart jest śmierci, gdyż jego umysł nie zna głodu poznawania, nie odczuwa rozkoszy myślenia, zgłębienia i kontemplacji. Jeżeli nie ciekawi go życie, jakiekolwiek, najgorsze życie – nie zasługuje nawet na żal. Jeżeli przesłonił sobie cel życia: poznawanie, jakimś innym celem, to głupiec, a jego nieszczęście nie może mnie wzruszyć, gdyż jest bezrozumne. Bogna nie w zupełności podzielała zdanie ojca, lecz postanowiła nie zaniechać niczego, co by mogło odwieść Ewarysta od rozpaczliwego kroku. A poza tym należało wydobyć pieniądze. Jeżeli pan Walery zdecyduje się na kupno jej części Iwanówki, rzecz zostanie rozwiązana. Pieniądze zaraz przyśle, a formalności załatwi się później. Wprawdzie w ten sposób odpadnie jej mała renta, ale mniejsza o to. Dotkliwsze będzie samo wyzbycie się ostatniego kawałeczka ziemi, jaki pozostał w ich bliższej rodzinie. Wprawdzie będzie mogła po dawnemu bywać w Iwanówce, lecz już tylko jako gość. No i pan Walery nie daruje jej nigdy tej sprzedaży: – Jakie to dziwne – myślała z goryczą – tak niedawno zapewniałam go, że nie odstąpię od tej ziemi. Ale teraz stawało się to drobiazgiem, który w niczym nie może wpłynąć na rzecz najgłówniejszą, na konieczność ratowania Ewarysta: Byle tylko pan Walery zgodził się na kupno! W przeciwnym razie zebranie tak wielkiej sumy przechodziło granice jej możliwości. Obliczała, że za biżuterię może dostać najwyżej cztery, pięć tysięcy, za stare srebra, etolę sobolową i różne drobiazgi może drugie tyle. Mebli można będzie sprzedać tylko część, gdyż resztę wzięli na raty, a tych niewiele spłaciła, gdyż Ewaryst uzyskiwał prolongaty. Zostały jeszcze pożyczki. Ciotka Symieniecka, Dina Karasiowa, Pajęccy... I przede wszystkim oszczędność, posunięta do maksimum oszczędność. Tę zastosowała od razu. Gdy dojechali do stacji, oświadczyła Stefanowi, że pojedzie trzecią klasą. Próbował perswadować, lecz nie ustąpiła. Pociąg był prawie pusty. Z łatwością znaleźli wolny przedział. Przykry zapach lakieru i jakichś środków dezynfekcyjnych napełniał powietrze. Dopiero gdy wagony ruszyły, do rozgrzanego wnętrza wpadł świeży powiew. – Kiedy się to stało? – zapytała Bogna. – Trudno mi ustalić datę – po namyśle odpowiedział Borowicz – ale zdaje mi się, że przed pięciu dniami. – Boże! Czemuż nie zawiadomiliście mnie od razu! – Ja zostałem powiadomiony przez prezesa Jaskólskiego dopiero wczoraj rano: Rozmówiłem się z Ewarystem i natychmiast wyjechałem. – Nie robię panu wyrzutów, panie Stefanie, przeciwnie, jestem bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna. Pana to przecie nic nie obchodzi... Doprawdy; dwie noce w wagonie... – Pani Bogno! – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Ale przecie znacznie prościej było zadepeszować. Podniósł na nią oczy. – Jak zadepeszować? – Prawda – przyznała – ale wystarczyłoby napisać: natychmiastowy przyjazd konieczny. – Przepraszam panią, skąd ja mogłem wiedzieć, że... pani, dowiedziawszy się, o co chodzi, w ogóle chciałaby przyjechać? – powiedział z naciskiem. Zdziwiła się. – Przecież to zrozumiałe? – Nie tak bardzo... – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – nie szpiegowałem was, ale, daruje pani otwartość, dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że ten pan... zdradzał panią, żeście byli bliscy rozwodu, że w każdym razie nie ma pani powodów do zbytniego współczucia dla swego męża... – Panie Stefanie, ale nie w chwili, gdy spadło nań nieszczęście! – Takie nieszczęście – podkreślił Borowicz. – Ach... o to panu chodzi. Borowicz wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do okna. Bogna zastanowiła się. Rzeczywiście Stefan miał prawo wątpić, czy ona zechce ratować Ewarysta. Nie znał przecie ich stosunków. – I mnie nie znał – pomyślała. A jednak aż sama teraz zdziwiła się, że nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Bądź co bądź od niej tylko zależało obecnie wyparcie się Ewarysta, zerwanie i uwolnienie się od kompromitacji, od współodpowiedzialności materialnej i moralnej. Przecie trzeźwo oceniała położenie. W najlepszym wypadku bieda i ciężka praca, zupełne usunięcie się z życia towarzyskiego, może nawet ostracyzm. Rozumiała to od początku. No i pozostanie przy człowieku, dla którego nie można już mieć szacunku, któremu nie można ufać, którego trzeba się... wstydzić. Myśli Borowicza tymi samymi widocznie szły torami, gdyż zaczął mówić: – O to mi chodzi, pani Bogno, że ani przez moment nie wyobrażałem sobie, jadąc do Iwanówki, że tak pani zareaguje na tę wiadomość. O to mi chodzi. I jeżeli postanowiłem zawiadomić panią osobiście, to jedynie dlatego, że obawiałem się, by zbyt brutalna wiadomość nie zaszkodziła pani w jej obecnym stanie: Czy... czy pozwoli mi pani mówić szczerze? Był wzburzony i z trudem panował nad rozedrganymi mięśniami twarzy. – Proszę pana – powiedziała spokojnie. – Otóż znam panią od lat i wiem, że brzydzi się pani, że raczej brzydziła się pani zawsze wszelkim brudem, błotem... Skąd mogłem przypuszczać, że zechce pani dobrowolnie ocierać się o ten brud?... Nie, absolutnie nic pani nie zmusza! Zmarnował, zaplugawił pani życie. Obraził panią już tym samym, że pozwolił sobie po nią sięgnąć, zbezcześcił swoimi zdradami. Niczego oprócz krzywdy i hańby pani nie dał, a na zakończenie zrobił panią żoną złodzieja!... – Panie Stefanie! – zawołała – niechże pan ma dla mnie trochę litości! – Nie mogę, nie mogę – wybuchnął – to jest potworne! Nie rozumiem tego, nie chcę rozumieć! – On jest moim mężem. – Jest łajdakiem! Wzięła go za rękę i powiedziała z naciskiem: – Ma pan prawo tak go nazwać, ale, panie Stefanie, nie ma pan obowiązku pastwienia się nade mną. Wyrwał rękę, zerwał się z miejsca i stanął przy oknie. Po dłuższej chwili zaczął mówić nie patrząc na Bognę. – Mam obowiązek, obowiązek przyjaźni. Mam obowiązek uprzytomnić pani jej sytuację. Nie mogę nazwać wielkodusznością tego, co jest szaleństwem. Pani nie ma prawa gubić siebie. Pojąłbym jeszcze zamiar materialnej pomocy, chociaż i do tej nie jest pani obowiązana. Proszę tylko zastanowić się... Usiadł przed nią i kurczowo zaciskając dłonie recytował, jak wielekroć powtórzoną lekcję: – Proszę wracać z najbliższej stacji. Pojadę sam. Zrobię wszystko co potrzeba. Zajmę się w imieniu pani wydobyciem pieniędzy i zwróceniem ich do kasy Funduszu. Zapakuję pani rzeczy i odeślę do Iwanówki. Będę codziennie pisał do pani. Proszę mi zaufać, proszę usłuchać. Przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, by uratować Ewarysta. Ale niechże on więcej nie plami pani, niech nie ośmieli się jej dotknąć! Błagam panią, zaklinam na moją bezgraniczną przyjaźń!... Potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Jakże on jej nie rozumiał! – Nie, panie Stefku, nie. Nie mogę tak postąpić. – Dlaczego?! Dlaczego?!... – Jestem jego żoną... – Ach! – żachnął się. – Mam zostać matką jego dziecka – dodała – a poza tym, panie Stefanie, ja go kocham. Spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią i opuścił głowę. Do końca podróży nie zamienili już więcej słowa na ten temat. Borowicz siedział ponury, udając, że drzemie. Bogna nie spała również. W Warszawie byli przed ósmą. Jeszcze raz gorąco podziękowała Borowiczowi i poszła pieszo do domu. Drzwi otworzył lokaj, zaspany i na pół ubrany. – Czy pan już wstał? – zapytała Bogna. – Dzień dobry pani, jak to dobrze, że jaśnie pani przyjechała, bo my już tu rzeczywiście... – Czy pan śpi jeszcze?... Służący obejrzał się bezradnie. – Gdzie jest pan? – przeraziła się Bogna. – Pana aresztowali – wykrztusił. – Co? – krzyknęła. W tej chwili nadbiegła Jędrusiowa i od razu wybuchnęła płaczem. Całowała Bognę po rękach, powtarzając: – Moja biedna panienka, moja nieszczęsna... moja biedna... – Kiedy pana aresztowali? – Wczoraj w południe... Takie nieszczęście. Jedno przez drugie zaczęli opowiadać. Bogna usiadła na jakimś krześle i zaciskała zęby, by nie rozszlochać się przy nich, by oprzytomnieć. Przyszło dwóch cywilnych i komisarz. Wsiedli do taksówki i pojechali. Pozwolili panu zabrać trochę bielizny, ale pisać ani telefonować – nie. Pan bardzo gniewał się, a stróż i windziarz, którzy wyszli na ulicę, słyszeli, jak komisarz kazał szoferowi jechać do Urzędu Śledczego. – Zostawcie mnie samą – cicho powiedziała Bogna. Przez kilka minut siedziała nieruchomo, później wstała, bezmyślnie przeszła przez całe mieszkanie i zatrzymała się przy telefonie. – Trzeba działać, trzeba działać – powtarzała półgłosem, jakby chcąc zmusić się do skupienia myśli. Aresztowanie to jeszcze nie znaczy uwięzienie. Nie należy tracić nadziei. Przede wszystkim porozumieć się z Jaskólskim. Tak, przecie po to zatrzymała się przy telefonie. Połączyła się z centralą Funduszu: – Czy mogę mówić z panem prezesem Jaskólskim? – A kto mówi? – Tu Bogna Malinowska... – Aha... sprawdzę, pani będzie łaskawa zaczekać. Teraz dopiero uderzyło ją wymówione własne nazwisko. Czuła, że krew napłynęła jej do twarzy. W Funduszu oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą. – Boże, Boże... jakie to straszne – oparła się o ścianę. Kręciło się jej w głowie. Na szczęście w tejże chwili usłyszała głos Jaskólskiego: – Dzień dobry, pani Bogno. Czy pani mówi z domu? – Tak. Przyjechałam... – Wiem od Borowicza. Za kwadrans będę u pani. – Jaki pan dobry. Nie chciałabym trudzić. Może ja... – Nie, nie – przerwał – wolałbym u pani: – Prawda – spostrzegła się. Jej zjawienie się w biurze mogłoby skompromitować prezesa. – Zaraz będę – zakończył Jaskólski. I rzeczywiście, zanim zdążyła umyć się, przyjechał. Był bardzo wzruszony; długo całował i ściskał jej ręce. Później zaczął opowiadać. Rzecz przedstawiała się gorzej, niż ją przedstawił Borowicz. Okazało się, że podczas rewizji kasy Ewaryst, widocznie chcąc się ratować, niepotrzebnie przedstawił kwity, które niestety okazały się fałszywe. Dlatego aresztowano go. Ale istnieją możliwości naprawienia tego fatalnego błędu. Mianowicie trzeba tym osobom, których pokwitowania zostały sfałszowane, czym prędzej wpłacić całkowite kwoty. Można mieć nadzieję, że zgodzą się oni oświadczyć, iż upoważnili dyrektora Malinowskiego do pokwitowania w ich imieniu, na przykład jako prywatni jego znajomi. On zaś zamiast pokwitować od siebie, napisał ich nazwiska. Nie podrabiał, lecz po prostu napisał. – Rozmawiałem już z tymi panami i odniosłem wrażenie, że zgodzą się. – Boże... Boże – płakała Bogna. – Najgorsze jest to, że jak się okazało, kwota nadużyć wynosi przeszło sześćdziesiąt tysięcy. Ściśle sześćdziesiąt siedem tysięcy czterysta dwadzieścia złotych. I trzeba najdalej w ciągu trzech dni to wpłacić. Oczywiście... jeżeli pani w ogóle może i jeżeli chce. – A czy wówczas... zwolnią go? – drżącym głosem zapytała Bogna. – Sądzę, że tak. Osobiście zrobię wszystko, co leży w moich możliwościach. Wie przecie pani, że dla niej niczego nie zaniedbam. Jednakże nie przypuszczam, by w obecnym stanie rzeczy moja pomoc wystarczyła. Trzeba przede wszystkim uzyskać zgodę poszkodowanych, no i nacisnąć odpowiednie sprężyny w Ministerstwie Sprawiedliwości. O ile nie mylę się, pan Malinowski miał tam duże stosunki. I Bogna na to liczyła, lecz spotykał ją jeden zawód za drugim: Ci panowie, z którymi przyjaźnił się Ewaryst, albo wcale przyjąć jej nie chcieli, albo rozkładali ręce na znak, że są tu bezsilni: Wreszcie późnym wieczorem, dzięki interwencji Staszka Karasia, uzyskała od prokuratora pozwolenie na dziesięciominutową rozmowę z Ewarystem na jutrzejszy ranek. Nie mogła jednak i z tego skorzystać. Pilniejsze i ważniejsze było porozumienie się z poszkodowanymi. Rozmowy te, wyczekiwanie po przedpokojach, świecenie oczami przed ludźmi, oszukanymi przez jej własnego męża, były dla Bogny prawdziwą torturą. Patrzano na nią podejrzliwie i obrażająco, bez żenady używano zwrotów obelżywych. Przeważnie jednak zgadzano się dość łatwo. Ludzie ci potrzebowali pieniędzy i przyrzeczenie natychmiastowej wypłaty wystarczyło do uzyskania ich wielkoduszności. Nie chcieli czekać, a proces mógłby potrwać kilka miesięcy. O mało co jednak nie rozbiło się wszystko o zdecydowany upór jednego z nich doktora Falczynskiego. Przyjął Bognę bardzo niegrzecznie. Nie tylko nie podał jej ręki, do czego już zresztą zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, lecz nawet nie wskazał krzesła, chociaż słaniała się na nogach. Wsłuchawszy prośby, powiedział: – Ja tego nie zrobię. Szuje należy tępić. W ogóle dziwię się bezczelności przychodzenia do uczciwego człowieka z takimi propozycjami. Powinien otrzymać jak najwyższy wymiar kary. Za dużo łajdactwa namnożyło się na świecie. I ja będę ostatni, który przyłoży rękę do wydobywania z kryminału takich ptaszków. Wśród łez zaczęła go znowu prosić, przekonywać, że jej mąż nie jest złym człowiekiem, a znalazł się pod złymi wpływami, że nawet gorsi zbrodniarze zasługują przecie na odrobinę litości, na humanitarne przebaczenie, na chrześcijańskie miłosierdzie, że i tak poniósł straszną karę... – Proszę pani – przerwał doktor – przyznałbym jej rację o tyle, o ile podobne wypadki byłyby rzadkością. Ale dziś świat przeżywa wprost epidemię defraudacji, nadużyć, złodziejstw i przekupstwa na stanowiskach publicznych. Za dawnych czasów, gdy opinia społeczna zależała wyłącznie od mężczyzn, przedsiębrano w podobnych chwilach wyjątkowe środki zaradcze i duszono rzecz złą w zarodku. Dziś, kiedy do życia weszłyście wy, kobiety, z łatwością, a bez umiaru szafujące tak zwanym humanitaryzmem, bo kobiety na ogół są obojętne w kwestiach etyki, nastąpiło osłabienie moralnej odporności, a do takiego osłabienia ja ręki nie przyłożę. Rozumie mnie pani? Cóż mogła rozumieć?... Musiała ratować tego biedaka. Oczywiście zrobił źle, zrobił brzydko, popełnił rzecz hańbiącą, ale przecie zawsze największych upokorzeń!... Wprost od zawziętego lekarza pojechała do pani Karasiowej, której brat, hrabia Szymon Dobrojecki, był kuratorem szpitala im. Dobrojeckich, gdzie właśnie doktór Falczyński pełnił obowiązki dyrektora. Staruszka przyjęła Bognę ze łzami w oczach. Wiedziała już o wszystkim. Zaczęła znowu namawiać Bognę do rozwodu z Ewarystem, przyznała jednak, że trzeba go wydobyć z więzienia i przyrzekała interwencję u brata. Zabiegana i do ostateczności wyczerpana Bogna nie miała nawet czasu wpaść do domu. Co pewien czas tylko telefonowała z miasta, by dowiedzieć się, czy nie ma wiadomości z Pohorców. Gdy zadzwoniła o siódmej, okazało się, że przyjechał jakiś chłop. Czym prędzej wróciła. W przedpokoju, z tobołkiem zawiniętym w czerwoną chustkę na kolanach, siedział stary Białorusin, który u pana Walerego za młodu był gajowym. – Niech będzie pochwalony – podniósł się – ja tu list do panienki przywiozłem. Rozerwała wymiętą kopertę. Wewnątrz była kartka: "Mogę kupić Twoją część Iwanówki. Daję za nią czterdzieści tysięcy. Jeżeli zgadzasz się, wręcz oddawcy zrzeczenie się. On ci wypłaci należność. Formalności załatw najdalej w ciągu tygodnia ze Stefanem. Ze swej strony stanowczo ci odradzam robienie tego głupstwa. Wyzbywanie się ziemi, czyli wartości nieprzemijającej, dla czego bądź na świecie – jest idiotyzmem. Zastanów się i cofnij się. – Walery Pohorecki". – Macie przy sobie pieniądze? – zapytała gorączkowo. – A jakże, mam, panienko. – Zaczekajcie. Szybko napisała zrzeczenie się i pokwitowanie. Przeliczyła pieniądze i odesłała starego do kuchni: – Dostaniecie kolację, a gdy wrócicie do Pohorców, panu powiedzcie, że bardzo dziękuję i że później napiszę list. Rzeczywiście była panu Waleremu niezmiernie wdzięczna, chociaż teraz wiedziała, że uzyskana odeń kwota nie pokrywa wszystkiego. Następny dzień upłynął jej na spłacaniu poszkodowanych. U każdego z nich znowu musiała być osobiście, nie wyłączając doktora Falczyńskiego, który pod presją swego zwierzchnika wreszcie się zgodził na polubowne załatwienie sprawy. Jednocześnie zajęła się sprzedażą biżuterii, sreber i mebli. Ze względu na karkołomne tempo, w jakim musiała to zrobić, oczywiście uzyskała zaledwie połowę ceny. Mieszkanie po najściu handlarzy opustoszało. Służbę też musiała uwolnić. Przy pożegnaniu z Jędrusiawą rozpłakała się, ale cóż miała robić?... W obecnych warunkach nie mogła nawet marzyć o posiadaniu własnego mieszkania. Gdy ściemniło się, kazała znieść do dorożki kilka walizek, cały swój majątek i pojechała do małego hoteliku na Wspólnej, gdzie wynajęła pokoik za cztery złote dziennie. Mogłaby wprawdzie zamieszkać u kogoś z krewnych, lecz przede wszystkim musiała liczyć się z tym, że teraz, po roztrąbieniu przez gazety nieszczęścia Ewarysta, jego by tam na pewno nie przyjęli, a przecież o niego głównie chodziło. I w tym pokoiku będzie mu niewygodnie, ale zawsze będą razem. Najtrudniej było z wydobyciem pożyczek: Do pokrycia całości brakowało jeszcze prawie osiemnastu tysięcy. I tu znowu trzeba było udać się do rodziny. Rozpoczęła nową pielgrzymkę po krewnych i znajomych. Niestety, prawie wszyscy wyjechali na lato. Ciotka Symieniecka siedziała w Vichy, pani Mirska na Wołyniu, Dina w Scheveningen, u Pajęckich zaś było tak krucho z gotówką, że sami szukali większej pożyczki. Wreszcie zdołała zebrać prawie dziesięć tysięcy, przy czym dwa pożyczyła od poczciwej Jędrusiowej. Większość zobowiązań pokryła, lecz przed wypłaceniem całości nie mogło być mowy po zwolnieniu Ewarysta. Wówczas przypomniała sobie jego kuzyna, Feliksa Malinowskiego. Nie było innego wyjścia i musiała jechać do Lwowa. Wskutek tego po raz drugi nie mogła skorzystać z pozwolenia widzenia się z mężem. Przesłała mu tylko bieliznę i prowiant. Chciała załączyć również list, lecz na to jej nie dano zgody. – Trudno – myślała – tamto ważniejsze. A musiała jechać osobiście, bo chociaż mogłaby o to prosić Borowicza, Miszutkę, Dorę Żukowiecką czy kogoś równie życzliwego i wiedziała, że nie spotkałaby się z odmową, jednak samo proszenie wydawało się jej czymś niesmacznym. A poza tym uzyskanie tych ośmiu tysięcy od Feliksa, było koniecznością, ostatnią deską ratunku. Nie wątpiła też, że potrafi go przekonać, chociaż wiedziała, że Feliks jest nieużyty i do sentymentów rodzinnych zbytnio się nie poczuwa. Po bezsennej nocy w wagonie czuła się rozbita i tak zmęczona, że z trudem zbierała myśli. Gdy od pokojówki, która otworzyła jej drzwi, dowiedziała się, że "pana profesora nie ma w domu", omal się nie rozpłakała. – Ale nie wyjechał ze Lwowa? – Nie, proszę pani, jest na spacerze. Może pani zaczeka? – Zaczekam. – To proszę tu do salonu. A jak mam zameldować gdy pan wróci? – Proszę powiedzieć – zawahała się Bogna – że... żona pana Ewarysta. – Słucham panią. Bogna usiadła i rozejrzała się. Duży, trzyokienny salon przepełniony był meblami, szczelnie obciągniętymi pokrowcami z białego płótna. Obrazy na ścianach, żyrandol i lampy również były pozakrywane. Wzdłuż ściany leżał zwinięty dywan. Wyglądało to na skład mebli. Nagle do pokoju wpadła niebrzydka, kilkunastoletnia panienka, w krótkiej, niebieskiej sukience. Jej okrągła buzia i duże piwne oczy wyrażały ciekawość i hamowaną wesołość. – Pani wybaczy, że się przedstawię – odezwała się swobodnie. – Jestem Kazia. Mamusia jeszcze się ubiera, a tatusiek spaceruje. Ach, jaka pani miła! Nawet nie myślałam. Śmiało wyciągnęła rękę do Bogny i dodała: – Właściwie to powinnam do pani mówić "stryjenko", ale pani jest stanowczo za młoda i za ładna na tak ciężki tytuł. Prawda? Bogna uśmiechnęła się blado: – Nie myślałam, że pani... że jesteś taka duża. Ewaryst tak opowiadał o tobie jak o dziecku. Panienka wydęła usta. – Ach, stryj tu był w zeszłym roku, a poza tym on jest tak wielki, że bez kija nie przystępuj. Może sobie pani wyobrazić, że chciał, bym go całowała w rękę! Wie pani, co mu powiedziałam? Powiedziałam tak: – Niech stryjek wymaga tego od Przyjemskiej. Roześmiała się, lecz zaraz urwała, widocznie spostrzegłszy się, że palnęła głupstwo. – Bo widzi pani... on tu trochę asystował tej aktorce. Swoją drogą powinna go pani trzymać mocno. Bogna pomyślała: – tu jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzą. Lecz w tejże chwili Kazia wypaliła: – A teraz szanowny stryjcio siedzi?... Ładna historia. Mamusia utrzymuje, że od dawna to przewidywała! Ale mamusia zawsze przewiduje dopiero wtedy, gdy się coś stanie. Dziadzio mówi, że mama to Pytia z przekroczonym terminem, czy coś w tym guście. Niech mi pani powie, co on właściwie przeskrobał? – Przykro mi o tym mówić, kochanie. – O, przepraszam panią, bardzo przepraszam. Rzeczywiście jestem bardzo niedelikatna. To ta głupia ciekawość. Wydam się pani teraz taką mieszczaneczką. Ja wiem, że pani jest z arystokracji. Mama mówiła, że takiego wstydu pani nie wytrzyma przed swoją rodziną i że to są skutki wychodzenia za mąż za byle kogo, ale to już mówiła tak, na złość tatuśkowi. Przepraszam panią. Czy pani na mnie się gniewa?... – Nie, drogie dziecko, skądże. – A może panią pocałować? Bogna przygarnęła dziewczynkę i mocno ucałowała. Uprzytomniła sobie, że za kilka miesięcy sama będzie miała dziecko. – Ale pani to szkoda na żonę dla stryja – zawyrokowała Kazia – on jest taki jakiś... Czy ja wiem... Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju weszła pełna, przysadzista blondynka, dobrze po czterdziestce. Krepdeszynowy, różowy szlafrok ciasno opinał się na jej obfitych kształtach. Włosy miała świeżo ufryzowane, a wyraz twarzy tragiczny. – Droga pani – zaczęła głośnym, patetycznym szeptem – droga pani! Jakie to bolesne, że w takiej chwili i w takich okolicznościach dane mi jest powitać panią w moim domu... Obiema pulchnymi dłońmi ściskała rękę Bogny. – Takie nieszczęście, taka hańba – ciągnęła – wprost wstydzimy się ludziom oczy pokazać, bo gdyby chociaż Feliks nie afiszował się z nim tu po mieście... Wybaczy pani – dodała tonem ubocznej uwagi – ten nieporządek, ale nie spodziewaliśmy się pani... – To ja przepraszam za mój najazd. – A w jakim hotelu zatrzymała się pani? – z naciskiem zapytała pani Feliksowa. Bogna zrozumiała intencję: chciano zaznaczyć, że na gościnę w tym domu nie może liczyć. – W żadnym, proszę pani. Zabawię tu zaledwie kilka godzin. O trzeciej odchodzi mój pociąg do Warszawy. – Jakże to możliwe! Przecie można tak zdrowie stracić! Och, Boże, co my cierpimy przez tych mężów – załamała ręce – powiadam pani, że myślałam, że mnie krew zaleje, za przeproszeniem. Od tego wypadku spokojnego dnia nie mam. Wprawdzie dotychczas swemu mężowi nie mogę nic takiego zarzucić... Owszem, przyzwoity człowiek... szanowany... Ale co to można, moja pani, wiedzieć? Nieprawda?... Zawszeć to stryjeczni bracia. Między nami mówiąc, obieśmy popełniły mezalians. O nie, proszę pani, swojej córce za żadne skarby nie pozwolę wyjść za człowieka niezamożnego. Gdy ktoś od dzieciństwa na żaden brak skarżyć się nie może, to i później nie znęcą go frykasy. Ale moja pani, jakże to było, bo w gazetach zamieszczono tylko krótkie wzmianki. Bogna uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Proszę mi darować, pani sama doskonale to odczuje, jak mi przykro mówić o tej sprawie. – A dużo tego zginęło? – Sześćdziesiąt kilka tysięcy. – Jezus, Maria! I wszystko przehulał?... Jakie to czasy, moja pani! Myślałam, że może milion, dwa, że chciał sobie chociaż przyszłość zabezpieczyć. Ale zawsze mówiłam, że ten Ewaryst to nie jest poważny człowiek, tak, proszę pani, to nie jest poważny człowiek. Taka hańba!... Ale przepraszam, może pani droga jeszcze bez śniadania?... – Dziękuję. Nie jestem głodna. – Jezus, Maria! Gdzie ja mam głowę! Kazia! Skocz no i każ przygotować śniadanie... Zaczekaj... I podać tę, wiesz, porcelanę w cętki... Czekajże... Nie potrafisz, ja sama zarządzę. Zabaw tu tymczasem panią. Jeszcze trzy razy przeprosiła i wyszła, a Bogna odetchnęła z ulgą. Naprzeciw niej siedziała Kazia ze smutną minką. – Jacy śmieszni są ludzie starsi – odezwała się po chwili – niech pani powie, jak się mają dzieci nie wstydzić rodziców?... Bognie ścisnęło się serce: czy i jej dziecko kiedyś tak powie?... Nie, to niemożliwe. I nagle uprzytomniła sobie, że ojcem tego dziecka będzie Ewaryst. Przed oczyma zawirowały kolorowe płatki. Zacisnęła szczęki, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. – Mnie się zdaje – mówiła Kazia – że to z biegiem lat ludzie stają się tacy niemądrzy, gruboskórni... małostkowi... I dlatego są śmieszni. A pani nie jest taka. Boże, jakżebym chciała mieć taką matkę jak pani! – Dziecko drogie – Bognie zakręciły się łzy pod powiekami – skądże możesz wiedzieć? Nie znamy się wcale... – O, ja to czuję. – A poza tym twoja matka wcale nie jest ani niemądra, ani śmieszna. Na pewno kocha cię bardzo. To nieładnie, że wmawiasz w siebie, że się za nią wstydzisz. – Ja ją też kocham, ale irytuje mnie, że ona nie widzi własnej śmieszności. – A widzisz, kochasz ją. – Można kochać nawet osoby bezwartościowe. Tatuś mówił, że pani kocha stryja Ewarysta. Nawet sam stryj to mówił. A ja mu wówczas prosto w oczy: – ano, to jeszcze jeden dowód, że miłość jest ślepa. Powiadam pani, był wściekły i nazwał mnie rozwydrzoną smarkulą i zapowiedział, że ze mnie ziółko wyrośnie. Takiego senatora robił, a tymczasem sam cudzą flotę... Tu zrobiła lewą dłonią gest, gest zagarniania do kieszeni. – Ja nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż. Brr!... W ogóle nie należy wiązać się z mężczyzną. Ot, przelotny flirt, romans, ale bez konfidencji... – Kaziu! Żebyś ty wiedziała, jakie głupstwa mówisz! – Dlaczego głupstwa?... Że tak dotychczas nie było?... To jeszcze żaden dowód. Radia i samolotów też kiedyś nie było. A gdy sobie wyobrażę, że dostanę takiego męża jak tato, stryj albo któryś z przyjaciół taty, to po prostu dostaję... Umilkła i nadstawiła uszu. W przedpokoju trzasnęły drzwi i rozległo się donośne chrząkanie, później szmer półgłosem prowadzonej rozmowy i do salonu wszedł Feliks Malinowski. Przytył, zaokrąglił się i jeszcze bardziej wyłysiał. Stanąwszy w progu odezwał się spokojnie, ale ostro: – Kaziu, proszę natychmiast iść do matki. Nie jesteś tu potrzebna. Dziewczynka zerknęła ironicznym spojrzeniem ku Bognie, powiedziała "przepraszam" i wyszła. Dopiero gdy drzwi za nią się zamknęły pan Feliks przywitał się milcząco z Bogną, chrząknął donośnie i usiadł naprzeciw z kamienną powagą w rysach. – Przyjechała pani? – zapytał. – Przyjechałam umyślnie do pana. Pan już wie, prawda? – Prosiłbym jednak o szczegóły tej strasznej historii, która odebrała mi kilka lat życia – zmarszczył czoło. Bogna opowiedziała w krótkich słowach o tej sprawie. – Tak, tak – kiwał głową – wina jego jest niewątpliwa. Cóż... ale i pani... hm... ponosi odpowiedzialność... Żyliście nad stan. Na to pozwolić sobie może ktoś posiadający jakąś większą rezerwę. Ziemię, kamienice, kapitał... Tak... Należało go powstrzymywać. No, ale stało się. Zbezcześcił dobre nazwisko na którym powiadam ani plamki nie było najmniejszej plamki. Mnie cały Lwów zna i Kraków. Zna i szanuje. A teraz rumienić się muszę. Tak, życie nad stan. To największy wróg. I cóż pani zamierza? ... Oczywiście wspominała mi żona. Ma pani rozejść się z nim?... Bardzo słusznie. Dowiadywałem się dyskretnie u jednego adwokata. Za takie nadużycia dostanie trzy lata jak amen w pacierzu. – Na razie o niczym nie myślę, Panie Feliksie – przerwała mu Bogna – tylko o ratowaniu Ewarysta. – Jak to o ratowaniu? – Dzięki dobroci niektórych ludzi można go uratować. Trzeba tylko wpłacić całość brakującej sumy. – Ile? – Sześćdziesiąt siedem tysięcy. – Fiuu! – gwizdnął Feliks – to jest poważny pieniądz. – Otóż proszę pana, większość już wpłaciłam... – Więc jednak nie przepuścił wszystkiego? – Owszem, ale miałam kawałek ziemi, za który uzyskałam czterdzieści tysięcy, poza tym sprzedałam swoją biżuterię, srebra, zaciągnęłam pożyczki... I brakuje mi jeszcze ośmiu, dziewięciu tysięcy, a mam przyrzeczenie, że Ewaryst zostanie zwolniony natychmiast po wpłaceniu i że sprawa zostanie umorzona. Pan Feliks zaśmiał się sztucznie. – Pani jest naprawdę, proszę mi darować, lekkomyślną kobietą. Więc wyzbywa się pani wszystkiego, zaciągnęła długi i po co? Przecie jeżeli go zwolnią, on żadnej posady i tak nie otrzyma. Z czegóż będziecie żyć? Z czego płacić długi?... Bardzo chwalebne z pani strony i szlachetne, nie przeczę, ale nie widzę celu... – To mój mąż, nie mogę go zostawić bez pomocy. Uważam to za swój obowiązek moralny. – Nie uznaję obowiązków moralnych w odniesieniu do defraudantów. I ja radziłbym pani nie pakować się w tę sprawę. Ja bo już go na oczy nie chcę widzieć i na próg nie wpuszczę. Taką krzywdę mi zrobić! – Nie przeczę, ma pan prawo najsurowiej go osądzić, chociaż jestem przekonana, że stało się to nie ze złej woli, lecz z braku rozwagi, ze słabości charakteru, z ulegania szkodliwym wpływom. Jednak mam nadzieję, że w każdym razie zechce pan przyczynić się do ratowania Ewarysta. – Ja?... Ja?... Palcem nie ruszę! Zaczęła go przekonywać. Używała wszystkich argumentów. Chodziło już przecie tylko o stosunkowo niewielką kwotę ośmiu czy dziewięciu tysięcy. Pan Feliks wszakże był niewzruszony. – Uważam to za bezcelowe, za marnotrawstwo – powtarzał. Po długich naleganiach oświadczył: – Zresztą... kto mi zaręczy, że Ewaryst zwróci? – Ja panu ręczę. – Wierzę pani, ale czy wolno zapytać, z czego? – Będę pracowała, dla Ewarysta też jakaś posada w końcu się znajdzie. – Nie sądzę, ale do pani mogę mieć zaufanie. Nie rozporządzam gotówką... Hm... Co mogę, to dam. Wstał i wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju, a po chwili powrócił z banknotem pięciusetzłotowym i z kartką papieru. – Zechce pani pokwitować – położył przed nią kartkę i pióro – pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. – Tylko pięćset! – wyrwało się jej z ust. – Nie mogę szastać majątkiem moich dzieci – z godnością odpowiedział pan Feliks – czasy są ciężkie, a poza tym gra nie warta świeczki. Z jakąż rozkoszą odsunęłaby ten świeżutki banknot i wyszła bez pożegnania! Jednak nie miała prawa tego zrobić. Podpisała zobowiązanie, obiecując sobie, że dług ten spłaci najwcześniej, nawet przed spłaceniem Jędrusiowej. Schowała pieniądze do torebki, a widząc, że Feliks nie siada i stoi w pozycji wyczekującej, zerwała się. – Dziękuję panu i do widzenia. – Do widzenia pani. Wszystkich nas ten głupiec unieszczęśliwił. Życzę szczęśliwej podróży. Do widzenia. Rączki całuję. W przedpokoju mignęła jej okrągła twarzyczka Kazi. Szybko zbiegła ze schodów i pieszo poszła na dworzec. Tu wypiła szklankę mleka, zjadła bułkę i uprosiwszy kelnera, by ją na czas obudził, usnęła na krześle. Nie pokrzepił jej jednak ten sen, jak i drzemka w wagonie. Przyjechała do Warszawy śmiertelnie znużona, lecz na spoczynek nie miała czasu. Najpierw wysłała Ewarystowi paczkę z żywnością, później trzeba było szukać pieniędzy. Od swojej dawnej szwaczki pożyczyła jeszcze tysiąc, Miszutka wreszcie wyszukał jej jakiegoś Fajncyna, lichwiarza, który zgodził się dać siedem tysięcy na dziesięć procent miesięcznie pod warunkiem dwóch solidnych żyr... Z zażyrowaniem było już łatwiej. Profesor Szubert dał swój podpis, drugie żyro dał Staszek Karaś. – Po miesiącu, gdy ciotka wróci – kalkulowała Bogna – spłacę tego lichwiarza. Wreszcie wszystko było uregulowane. Jaskólski dotrzymał słowa. Osobiście był u ministra i uzyskał jego zgodę na umorzenie sprawy. Pani Karasiowa załatwiła rzecz w prokuraturze, a Bogna sama w Ministerstwie Sprawiedliwości. W południe przyjechała do urzędu śledczego, mając gotowe wszystkie potrzebne papiery. W brudnym, ciasnym pokoju czekała na załatwienie ostatnich formalności. Wreszcie przyprowadzili Ewarysta. Wyobrażała sobie, że ujrzy go złamanego, zgnębionego, z nie ogoloną twarzą i w zniszczonym ubraniu. Toteż gdy wszedł wyświeżony, z jakimś uśmieszkiem na ustach i z ręką w kieszeni, doznała jakby rozczarowania. Nie mogła sobie sprecyzować dlaczego, ale odczuła przykrość, dotkliwą przykrość. Ewaryst zbliżył się do niej swobodnie i przywitał się z taką miną, jakby w ogóle nic nie zaszło. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiała, że się go wstydzi. Nie mogła podnieść oczu, czując na sobie spojrzenia policjantów i kilku osób, oczekujących tu, jak ona: Tymczasem Ewaryst musiał pokwitować odbiór zegarka, portmonetki i innych drobnych przedmiotów, przy czym żartobliwie rozmawiał z urzędnikiem. Bogna zaciskała zęby, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. – No, chodźmy z tego przybytku – usłyszała nad sobą jego głos. W milczeniu schodzili po schodach. Na rogu wsiedli do taksówki. – Co jesteś taka smutna? – zapytał. – Tak... nie jestem smutna... – Zmizerniałaś. Pewno bardzo niepokoiłaś się o mnie? Co? – pochylił się ku niej i chciał pocałować. Lekko, ale stanowczo odsunęła go. Nie zniosłaby teraz jego pieszczoty. – Przestań – powiedziała – jesteśmy na ulicy. – Więc cóż z tego?... Wzruszył ramionami i dodał z goryczą. – Ładnie mnie witasz. – Ew... – zaczęła – Ew, czy ty nie rozumiesz... – Czego? – Że ja zbyt wiele... przecierpiałam. Zaśmiał się sucho. – Co ty powiesz?... To paradne! Ona przecierpiała. Ja w więzieniu siedziałem, musiałem spać na twardej pryczy, jeść jakieś paskudztwo, znosić najgorsze traktowanie, a teraz dowiaduję się, że to nie ja cierpiałem, tylko ona! Szofer obejrzał się i Bogna szepnęła: – Nie mów tak głośno. Wzruszył ramionami i umilkł. – Dokądże to jedziemy? – zapytał, gdy auto skręciło ku Wspólnej. – Do domu. – Więc zlikwidowałaś mieszkanie? – Tak. Zamieszkałam w małym hoteliku. Zapłaciła szoferowi i weszli na górę. – Pokoik jest wprawdzie bardzo mały – powiedziała – ale i na taki obecnie nas nie stać. – Klitka – orzekł. Spojrzał przez okno, z którego widać było podobne do studni podwórko, usiadł na łóżku, próbując sprężystość materaca, później na ceratowej kanapie i machnął ręką. – Ostatecznie wygodniejsze to od pryczy. – Czy nie jesteś głodny? – zapytała. – Nie. – Może chciałbyś się wykąpać? W korytarzu jest łazienka. – Wieczorem się wykąpię. Zapalił papierosa i powiedział: – Teraz będę musiał wyjść. Mam spotkać się z jednym facetem. A on zawsze bywa u Kleszcza między pierwszą i drugą. – Gdzie? – U Kleszcza, w cukierni. Mam mu to oddać. Zobacz: nic nie rozumiesz, bo to specjalnym szyfrem pisane. Podał Bognie skrawek szarego papieru zwinięty w cienkie ruloniki. – Co to jest? – Gryps, ważny gryps. Czytałaś o aferze Miszczakowskiego? – Nie. – Jak to? – zdziwił się. – Nie czytałaś o tym Miszczakowskim, co założył biuro kredytowe? Co to na dwieście tysięcy stuknęli? – Ew, jak ty się wyrażasz? – Ach, moja droga, czyż to nie wszystko jedno!... Otóż wyobraź sobie, że siedziałem razem z tym Miszczakowskim. To jest głowa! No! Spryciarz pierwszej klasy. Niczego mu nie udowodnią. Każdziutki szczegół opracowany. Faceta już szósty raz biorą i zawsze się wykręci: Niczego mu nie udowodnią. Adwokatem mógłby zostać: cały kodeks karny i procedurę na pamięć umie. Nic mu nie zrobią: Kryty jest na wszystkie boki. Mówił to z takim ożywieniem, że graniczyło to niemal z podziwem. Bogna w pierwszej chwili nie mogła się w tym zorientować, lecz stopniowo zaczął ją ogarniać przestrach. Nie poznawała Ewarysta. Był to inny człowiek. A może nie inny, może ten sam, tylko odsłoniła się teraz jego prawdziwa istota?... Nie, nie, to byłoby okropne. Po prostu ma słaby charakter, zbyt łatwo ulega zewnętrznym wpływom. Kilka dni, spędzonych wśród zbrodniarzy, odbiło się w jego niebezpiecznie przewrażliwionej psychice. Ale to minie, musi minąć. Trzeba, by uprzytomnił sobie potworność swego stosunku do tamtych rzeczy, trzeba mu pomóc w otrząśnięciu się z brudnych naleciałości. Przecie wierzyła, była przekonana, że z gruntu jest dobrym chłopcem, że główną jego winą jest lekkomyślność i jakaś dziecinna chciwość życia. A reszta – to złe okoliczności, warunki zewnętrzne. Trzeba go wychowywać jak dziecko, trzeba nad nim czuwać... – Taki Miszczakowski nie zginie – ciągnął Ewaryst. – Gdybym go wcześniej znał! Fiuu!... Wiesz, że można było tak całą rzecz ułożyć, że i przez trzy lata niczego by mi nie udowodnili? Opowiedziałem mu wszystko. Oczy otwierałem, o tak, gdy mi zaczął układać różne kombinacje. Sam miał podobną historię w jednym towarzystwie akcyjnym i nic mu nie zrobili, a rąbnął ich na przeszło sto tysięcy... – Ew – przerwała mu chłodno – czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mówisz rzeczy ohydne?... Czy ty wiesz, że to cuchnie?. że mówisz że... Co się z tobą stało?!... Zachwycasz się brudem i łajdactwem. Pomyśl tylko, zastanów się chwilę. – A cóż ja takiego powiedziałem? – zrobił niewinną minę. – Przecie nie mogłeś stracić poczucia uczciwości! Czyż nie pojmujesz, że w twoim podziwie dla tamtego łotra jest coś wstrętnego? Starała się swemu głosowi nadać brzmienie najwyższej odrazy, ton najkategoryczniejszego potępienia. Ewaryst zmieszał się, zaczerwienił się z lekka i rzucił od niechcenia: – No... niczego mu nie udowodniono... – I cóż z tego?! – Nic z tego. W każdym razie nie zachwycam się nim, a po prostu zaciekawił mnie jako... typ. – Ale to jest typ, który u każdego uczciwego człowieka musi wywoływać wstręt! To jest zawodowy zbrodniarz. – Nie przeczę... – Słuchaj, Ew – postanowiła postawić kwestię na ostrzu noża – słuchaj, Ew, ty przecie popełniłeś rzecz straszną; podłą, niecną! Zniweczyłeś swoje dobre imię, swoją karierę, skompromitowałeś własną rodzinę i mnie. Czy... czy ty rozumiesz, że każdy może cię nazwać... złodziejem?... – Miłe rzeczy mi mówisz – przygryzł wargi. – Mówię ci prawdę. Okropną prawdę, bo widzę, że jej nie ogarniasz. Jednak ja jestem przeświadczona, że tak nie jest, że sam brzydzisz się swego lekkomyślnego kroku, że był to tylko brak zastanowienia się, jakieś chwilowe zamroczenie, że całe życie poświęcisz, by zarobić znowu na imię uczciwego człowieka, że odczuwasz ciężkie wyrzuty sumienia. Pomyśl, Ew, jaka wielka przepaść dzieli cię od tego oszusta, o którym opowiadałeś! Ta przepaść to twoje sumienie, którego tamten dawno nie ma. To twój wstyd! O, gdybyś wiedział, jaką cierniową drogę musiałam odbyć, by uzyskać ten nakaz zwolnienia dla ciebie! Gdybyś wiedział, jakich słów musiałam słuchać milcząco i w pokorze, jakie obelgi znosić! – Psiakrew! – zaklął i zerwał się z miejsca – powiedz od kogo, a pójdę i, psiakrew, zęby powybijam. – Jakim prawem?! Przecież to oni mieli rację! – Boże... Boże... – jęknął i usiadł skulony w kącie. Bognie żywiej zabiło serce. Wpatrywała się weń pełna niepokoju i nadziei. – Biedne, słabe dziecko – myślała – cóż by się z nim stało, gdybym odeszła, gdybym teraz porzuciła go?... Byłoby to okrucieństwem, byłoby zepchnięciem go ku przepaści. I nagle spostrzegła się: – po co przekonywała samą siebie o konieczności zostania z Ewarystem, skoro ani przez chwilę nie myślała o odejściu?... Tak, nie myślała, a przynajmniej nie myślała świadomie... Bo też nie powinna była w ogóle zastanawiać się nad taką możliwością. Jej niewątpliwym i wyraźnym obowiązkiem było podźwignąć go, dać mu pomoc i oparcie moralne. Rozbudzić w nim potrzebę zmazania winy. Pragnienie pracy nad własną naturą... To obowiązek. I wiedziała, że obowiązek ten wypełni, jak wiedziała również, że nieledwie przechodzi to jej siły. Brała ten ciężar na siebie, a przecie nie łudziła się, że wysiłek i trud dadzą jej w najpomyślniejszym wypadku jakąkolwiek radość. Patrzyła na skulone plecy Ewarysta, na łokcie wsparte na kolanach, na pochyloną głowę, patrzyła z bólem i litością, nawet z współczuciem, ale i z głuchym, dojmującym żalem: kochała tego człowieka i on tę miłość zabił. Kiedy to się stało?... Kiedy przestała go kochać?... I dlaczego? – Jakże trudno to ustalić, jak trudno określić dokładnie... Może dopiero w tej chwili, a może wtedy, gdy stała z ojcem na wzgórzu i myślała o swojej roli naczynia, przechowującego iskrę życia, może wtedy, gdy Borowicz przywiózł straszną nowinę, a może tam, w brudnym, ciasnym pokoju, gdy wszedł uśmiechnięty z ręką w kieszeni... Zresztą to już było nieważne. Przestała go kochać. I oto pod czaszką zaczęły niecierpliwie budzić się refleksje. Przypomnienia, dawne smutki, zwątpienia, nie dopuszczone przez dwa lata do głosu protesty, zawzięcie hamowane odczucia, którym nawet kształtu myśli zabraniała. Tłoczyły się teraz i piętrzyły. Rozlewały się czernią i goryczą, zdawały się domagać, by uderzyła się w piersi i zawołała: okłamywałam siebie, z rozmysłem zamykałam oczy na pospolitość, na mierność, na nicość... – Nie, nie, to nieprawda! – zacisnęła palce – kochałam go takim, jakim był. Nie wiedziałam, że może być innym. Przecie niczego nie wmawiałam sobie. Znałam jego wady, rozumiałam własną potrzebę miłości. To nie była sugestia zmysłów... Nie myśleć o tym, byle nie myśleć! Nie ma prawa zadręczać się rozpamiętywaniem swego cierpienia, swojej wielkiej pomyłki, swego losu. Trzeba mieć dość sił dla siebie i dla niego, a przede wszystkim dla tego nowego życia, któremu da początek. Oto główny cel: zapewnić temu maleństwu zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne, stworzyć dlań możliwe warunki rozwoju. Za wszelką cenę dać mu ojca, dać dom, dać rodzinę. Tego już nie odczuwała jako przygniatającego obowiązku narzuconego przez przeszłość, lecz jako własne, najsilniejsze pragnienie. Ewaryst siedział ponury i nieruchomy. Policzki mu trochę obwisły, a pod oczyma zarysowały się nabrzmiałe półkola. Zaczęła mówić, opowiadać historię tych dni, tych okropnych dni. Nie żałowała dotkliwych słów, nie przysłaniała prawdy. Umyślnie nie oszczędzała jego ambicji. Chciała, by wzmogło się w nim poczucie winy, by wreszcie ogarnął rozmiar krzywdy, zrobionej sobie i wszystkim bliskim, by zrodziła się w nim potrzeba zadośćuczynienia. Słuchał z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Od czasu do czasu ściskał gwałtownie czoło, w końcu rozpłakał się. Aż zdziwiła się własnej obojętności: nie wzruszyły jej te łzy. Na zimno myślała, że to dobrze, że powinien płakać, że w tym płaczu jest skrucha i nadzieja poprawy. Gdy jednak wstał i rozłożywszy ręce zawołał: – W łeb sobie palnę!... – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie: wiedziała, że to komedia, że to teatr. Ani przez mgnienie nie uwierzyła w jego groźbę. I to jednak było pocieszające, że nareszcie zdawał się rozumieć swoje położenie. Po dłuższym milczeniu odwrócił się do okna i zapytał: – Więc my już nic nie mamy? – Nic – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – I twoja renta z Iwanówki przepadła? – Oczywiście. – Tak tanio sprzedałaś!... Twoja część warta była co najmniej o jakieś dwadzieścia tysięcy więcej. – Dziękowałam Bogu i za to, że dostałam czterdzieści. Jeszcze tydzień i byłoby za późno. – To prawda – zgodził się – ale nowonabywca powinien dołożyć. Takie wyzyskiwanie sytuacji jest nawet przewidziane przez prawo. Można by zwrócić się doń i spróbować. A nuż zgodzi się! Bogna nie odpowiedziała, więc zapytał: – Jak sądzisz – Sądzę, że nie ma o czym mówić. – Żyd kupił? – Nie. Pan Pohorecki. – Ten wuj Borowicza? – Tak. Wyświadczył mi łaskę i dajmy temu spokój. Na razie trzeba myśleć o wynajęciu jakiegoś pokoju lub pokoju z kuchnią gdzieś na przedmieściu. Tutaj płaci się cztery złote dziennie... To jest bardzo dużo. Nie stać nas na to. A poza tym muszę znaleźć jakąś posadę. To, co mam, starczy zaledwie na kilka dni. Wydobyła portmonetkę z torebki i pokazała mu jej zawartość – kilka srebrnych i kilka niklowych monet. – Diabelnie mało – pokiwał głową. – I osiemnaście tysięcy długu – dodała. – Psiakrew... Cóż... ja mogę... pójdę choćby kamienie tłuc na szosie... Hm... Ale przecie masz takich bogatych krewnych. Oni ci nie dadzą przymierać głodem... Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, by taka pani Symieniecka mogła spokojnie patrzeć, jak jej siostrzenica mieszka w podobnej klitce. – Ale ja więcej długów robić nie mogę. – Więc nie pożyczaj. Mogą po prostu... pomóc. – Nie, Ew, nie licz na to. – Dlaczego? – Po pierwsze, słyszałeś, jak mnie przyjęła twoja rodzina... – To są świnie! – wybuchnął. – Nie o to chodzi, ale nie chcę więcej narażać się na coś podobnego. A po drugie, jałmużny od nikogo nie przyjmę. – Zaraz wielkie słowo jałmużna – skrzywił się, jednak już nie wracał do tego tematu. Obiad zjedli w małej kawiarence, po czym wyprawiła Ewarysta do hotelu, a sama poszła szukać mieszkania według wynotowanych ogłoszeń. Po kilku próbach w śródmieściu, gdzie żądano najmniej siedemdziesięciu złotych, a za używalność kuchni wymagano dopłaty, rozpoczęła poszukiwania już wyłącznie na przedmieściach. Wybrać coś było bardzo trudno. W nowoczesnych kamienicach stawiano wysokie ceny, w starych zaś były takie warunki higieniczne, o jakich dotychczas nawet nie miała wyobrażenia. Cuchnące i brudne klatki schodowe, zupełny brak łazienek, mieszkania ciasne, nie przewietrzane, pełne nieznośnych zapachów złej strawy i przepoconej odzieży, mydlin i jakichś kwasów. Poza tym wszędzie tłok. W dwuizbowym mieszkaniu gnieździło się po siedem i osiem osób z rodzin rzemieślniczych i drobnych urzędników, a jeszcze chciano bardziej się stłoczyć, by tylko za wynajęty pokoik dostać dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści złotych. Nic możliwego nie znalazłszy, Bogna wróciła do hotelu, lecz ku swemu zdziwieniu nie zastała Ewarysta. Czekała nań prawie godzinę. Nadszedł wreszcie i oświadczył, że był na przechadce. – Spotkałem tego idiotę Denhoffa – dodał po chwili – to jest świnia! Ukłoniłem się mu dwa razy i bezczelnie udawał, że mnie nie widzi. Chciała powiedzieć: – Częściej cię to spotka – lecz zamilczała. – Miałaś słuszność, żeś nie radziła mi zadawać się z nim. Takiego magnata udaje, a mam podejrzenie, że jakimiś nieczystymi rzeczami się zajmuje. Może szpieguje... Świnia... Starała się nie słuchać. Niemal każde słowo Ewarysta napełniało ją jakimś smutkiem i upokorzeniem. To, przed czym się tak długo broniła, stawało teraz wprost przed jej oczyma pozbawione wszelkich osłon, jaskrawe, brutalne, niewątpliwe: zawsze był taki. Zawsze, tylko ona za wszelką cenę chciała widzieć go lepszym. Ze strachu przed sobą nie przyznawała się do popełnionego błędu. A teraz, gdy objął ją i pocałował na dobranoc, musiała zacisnąć zęby, by nie krzyknąć mu w twarz: – Precz. precz! Brzydzę się ciebie! Gardzę tobą!... Pomimo zmęczenia nie mogła zasnąć. Na wąskiej i twardej kanapce było niewygodnie. Ze stojącego o dwa kroki łóżka rozlegało się miarowe bezpieczne sapanie człowieka, którego kiedyś, kiedyś, nieskończenie dawno, kochała, który miał być ojcem jej dziecka, człowieka słabego i miernego, którego musiała dla tego dziecka chociażby, jeżeli nie przez pamięć dawnego uczucia, ratować, osłaniać, nie dać mu stoczyć się w dół. – Bo czyż i na mnie nie spada część winy? – myślała. – Jednak nie umiałam stworzyć takiego domu, w którym znalazłby szczęście. Jednak nie potrafiłam o tyle z nim się zżyć, by stać się jego powiernikiem, by w porę ustrzec go przed złym krokiem. Nie przywiązałam go dość silnie. I z kolei przychodziła druga myśl: – Kto wie, może gdyby mnie nie spotkał, znalazłby inną, lepszą, bardziej odpowiednią żonę? Może nie rozbudziłaby się w nim nadmierna ambicja i ta chęć użycia?.. Tak czy owak jedno wiedziała na pewno: nie wolno jej odejść od niego, nie wolno go zostawić. Życie z nim pod jednym dachem będzie wprawdzie równało się rezygnacji z prawa do szczęścia, ale któż powiedział, że ona zasłużyła sobie na takie prawo? I tak miała przez szereg miesięcy złudzenie szczęścia. A zresztą dzisiaj jest ważne tylko to, by maleństwo, które się urodzi, nie przyszło na świat od razu z przekleństwem rodziców, by dać mu jeżeli nie ciepło, nie rodzinę, nie dom, to przynajmniej pozór ciepła i domu. – Więc grać?... Udawać?... Skazać samą siebie na dożywotnią komedię?... A jakież miała inne wyjście?:.. Oczywiście nic łatwiejszego, jak zaraz jutro powiedzieć Ewarystowi: – Zrobiłam, co mogłam. Wydobyłam cię z więzienia. Ale żoną twoją nadal nie mogę zostać. Nie chcę rumienić się za ciebie. Nie chcę, byś kompromitował mnie. A poza tym nie kocham cię wcale. Brzydzę się tobą i moralnie, i fizycznie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju i rób, co chcesz. Nic łatwiejszego... Ale jakież to byłoby okrutne, jakie nielitościwe, jakie egoistyczne i nędzne. Równałoby się to popchnięciu go w dół, odebraniu mu jedynego impulsu, który może go podźwignąć, wyparciu się człowieka w najgorszym nieszczęściu. – I co później mogłabym powiedzieć dziecku?... Twój ojciec był słaby i złamany. Popełnił błąd, zaszczuli go za to ludzie, a ja go porzuciłam, gdyż przestałam go kochać. Tak: Tak musiałaby powiedzieć, bo to byłaby prawda. Bogna otarła łzy i objąwszy siebie w pasie rękami, zacisnęła je miękko i czule: – Nie, złoto moje, życie moje, nie bój się, nie bój... Wszystko dla ciebie poświęcę, wszystkiego się wyrzeknę, wszystko przecierpię. W tobie moja nagroda, w tobie radość i szczęście. Zobaczysz, zacznę pracować, i ojciec twój wróci do pracy, ludzie zapomną, przebaczą, przyjdziesz na świat, a świat cały będzie się do ciebie uśmiechał, dzieciątko ty moje najsłodsze... I żadnej krzywdy życie ci nie zrobi. Ty będziesz jasne i piękne, i szczęśliwe... Prawda, dzieciątko moje, prawda?... I łzy znowu zalewały policzki Bogny, łzy cierpienia i radości, łzy rozpaczy i nadziei. Płakała cicho i w małym pokoiku słychać było tylko miarowe, bezpieczne sapanie śpiącego Ewarysta. Kategoria:Świat pani Malinowskiej